Surrender
by ImpatientSnake
Summary: Zero/X.*Note:An Adventure Genre3. X and Zero can't come to terms with their feelings for each other. But as they set out for their last mission--to destroy Sigma in an mysterious abandoned laboratory--it may be too late for confessions.
1. Ch 1: Votive

Surrender. MMX Fanfiction. Beta Copy. 4.23.08. Posted under 'ImpatientSnake' penname

**Edit: I've been receiving a lot of questions about this story so if you have one you'd like to discuss in depth visit my forum: **

/myforums/ImpatientSnake/1559200/ (fanfiction . net won't allow me to post the full link so this will have have to do.)

* * *

My second piece of fan fiction ever posted on a site. You'll have to excuse my grammar -- I'm an artist at heart not a writer :P-- but since I've got no one whom I can really trust to beta the stories for me I'll just post them as is.

All characters and names are copyright of Capcom, I don't own the Megaman franchise --If I did it wouldn't be nearly as friendly as the "T" for Teen rating-- so don't sue.

WARNING MATURE CONTENT: The series is _going_ to be rated with an overall M rating. But each chapter will have an individual rating, there will also be warnings before the more mature content in each chapter for those who don't wish to read any lewd material. There will be "guy on guy" content, yaoi, etc. so don't say I didn't warn you.

BACKGROUND: The events in this story take place after the events in MMX6--just imagine that the series cuts off there and that's how this works. Why MMX6? When I began thinking of writing the fan fiction I had only completed up to MMX6 and so it shall remain. :D

BRIEF CHARACTER DESCRIPTION: For those of you who may not know the minor characters of the Megaman X series here's a basic breakdown. For more detailed information check out: en./wiki/ListofMegaManXcharacters.

Lifesaver: He appears briefly in MMX5 to inform X and Zero about the Sigma virus and it's effects on their systems. He becomes suspicious of Zero when the anti virus program that was used to treat him ends up hurting him instead. He is also one of the first characters to come out and blantly say that the Sigma virus makes Zero stronger and that he should be watched with extreme caution. Since he was never given an official title I have taken to calling him a "Reploid Care Technician". Essentially he's a reploid doctor of sorts.

Douglas: Reploid "mechanic" and inventor. He makes weapons, minor repairs, etc.

Alia: Navigator; she guides X and Zero through the majority of the series. She also analyzes data for the hunters.

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR COMMENTS: After reading way to many fanfics when dating my first girlfriend I thought about putting the ideas I had about the MMX series into writing. This story was originally intended to contain an "original character" called Verin ( another Wily creation ) who was going to be the main romantic interest for Zero. But after having read so many HORRIBLE pieces of fan fiction involving original characters in the MMX series I decided to stick with my all time favorite paring of X and Zero. This story is meant to make their lives seem real that means, violence, cursing, and yaoi-- and the occasional bout of rock music.

If I get enough reviews I'll continue to write this and if there's a surge of reviews for the story I'll throw in some fan art once I get my pen tablet. Without further delay here's my grammatically incorrect "master piece" .

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

"Dialogue"

**Flash Backs/Dreams**

* * *

(How?)

Looking on the dismal scene in the room X reclined in a plush black chair, a faint 'beep' quietly resounding in the black silence. They had been away from the hunter base for almost a week now. Yet time no longer held meaning to the small hunter. Not after what they had been through…

Mere inches away a familiar blonde lay peacefully on a hospital bed. Monitors, IVs, an oxygen mask, wires, clear bags, red bags, and other assorted medical and mechanical maintenance devices where scattered about the fair hunter. Their beeping, bubbling, soft humming, and eerie will-o-wisp light gave testament to their existence within the room.

X leaned forward towards his longtime friend, his short brown hair brushing the chest of the taller blonde as he listened for a shallow breath. Worry creased his face as his glowing green eyes closed.

(You're strong, you've always been so strong…) X began to feel hot, his sadness welling inside him as he squeezed Zero's hand.

Zero's hand gave no response--now devoid of the strength to the return the gesture. Tears began to swell in X's eyes. He had become accustomed to crying; at first he thought his new body was "malfunctioning" yet as he later found it was normal for one to cry when feeling lost, hurt, sad, or grieving. The blue hunter began to drift off into an exhausted sleep though rest didn't come as his reprieve was interrupted by Lifesaver walking in through the door. X absently raised his head from the sleeping Zero, a perfunctory gesture at best.

"Has he woken up?" Lifesaver tentatively asked as he stood behind X.

X shook his head, almost fearing to break the silence of the room. Looking away from Lifesaver he settled back onto Zero's chest while the white reploid placed a comforting hand on X's shoulder.

"I know you feel like you couldn't protect him," Lifesaver spoke softly trying to alleviate some of X's pain. "yet… you've done all you can. No one could have known that Zero would've had such an adverse reaction to his human form."

But X just stared upwards at his Zero, (Heh, 'my Zero' when did that happen?) he tried to muse to himself.

Yet another thing he regretted. He had been trying to gather the courage for years to the tell the tall blonde how he deeply cared for him. Every time the S class hunter died or disappeared X regretted not being bold enough to voice his feelings. And now it may be too late… Here he sat next to the object of his affection who was fighting for his life. Zero was venerable, mere inches ways from death, and now human… mortal… The unique defense mechanism that only the two of them possessed, their final defense… and perhaps the undoing of his comrade.

"I know you're worried X but please try to get some rest." Lifesaver sighed as he made his exit, feeling that his presence was no longer acknowledged.

X never heard him; he turned his green eyes away closing them, he hoped to find Zero awake the following morning.

"**We've finally located the center of the Sigma virus resurgence."**

**Signas explained to the small group gathered about the hunter base conference table.**

"**It appears that an archaic laboratory on a small island was the catalyst of Sigma's malicious entity this time."**

**As he spoke the large screens behind him lit up with low quality reconnaissance photos of the jungle and the ancient building on the island. X, Zero, Alia, and Douglass looked on as Signas began to relay the coordinates for their next mission.**

"**I know I've said it many times but," Signas now turned his full attention toward the two stern maverick hunters sitting across from him "we're relying on your success in this mission. Perhaps we'll finally be rid of Sigma for good."**

(A simple mission, that's all it was meant to be…)

**After the briefing X and Zero walked out of the softly lit conference room, each occupied with his own thoughts. **

**(Will this finally be the last mission? Can we actually defeat Sigma and live and peace?) **

**X somberly thought to himself as his step fell slightly behind Zero's. Noticing his friend's anxiety the red hunter looked over his shoulder at his slender counterpart lost in thought. A devious smile crept over his face and as X was distracted within the confines of his own mind Zero stealthily slipped behind the blue reploid and put his hands over the stern green eyes. X was taken aback, nearly falling over out of surprise. Zero caught him with the remainder of his body, his hands still clasped over the unsuspecting commander's eyes.**

"**Guess who?" Zero asked teasingly.**

**Laughing to himself X vainly struggled to free himself, but Zero persisted.**

"**Come on Z, let me go!" X demanded playfully, a smile coming across his surprised face.**

**Zero smoothly lifted his hands releasing his hold on X as the blue clad hunter propelled himself roughly onto the base floor. Zero rushed over to lend X a hand in getting off of the ground.**

"**A frown doesn't suit you X." Zero managed to say in between stifling laughs.**

"**You're one to talk Mr. Serious."**

**With a smile Zero brushed past X, racing toward their shared room in the hunter base. Watching, X smiled softly to himself.**

**(Same old Zero.)**

X awoke the next day: the light sun rays gently warming his face, coaxing him to rise. He moved his sleep glazed eyes toward the recumbent figure of Zero; his lips still arranged in a light smile from the fond memory. Yet when he turned his head his beloved was still as unresponsive as he had been the night before.

His brief happiness fading, the grief that had shown in his eyes a few hours before had returned. Still hoping against hope X took hold of Zero's limp hand.

"Please don't leave me… Zero…"

* * *

ImpatientSnake: Ooooooo… cliffhanger. Congratulations! You've gotten past the first 'story background chapter', chapter two soon to come... now with action! Just adding a bit of humor to the series here but since Zero's introduction to the series he's died/disappeared in practically EVERY game! After about the third time I just got used to "Oh yeah… there he goes again… so when's the new game coming out?". Let's face it, it's a recycled plot device and it's almost laughable how the writers explained how he came back. (ie in MMX6 Zero says he had to wait for 'his systems to repair themselves' before he could come back.) Where was it ever explained to a satisfying extend that reploids' bodies could self-repair?

Also Zero seems like he'd be a mischief maker! Just had to put a little something playful in to please the fans!

And to answer any plot holes, yes they're both human. The 'room sharing' isn't fan service, it just seemed logical that the two would room together to either get a bigger room or to just be around each other.

I digress, please read and review! And if I can find a beta tester for this series then I'll be your super special awesome best super chocolately coated friend forever!


	2. Ch 2: Shenanigans

Surrender. MMX Fanfiction. Ch. 2. Beta Copy. 4.25.08. Posted under 'ImpatientSnake' penname

**Edit: I've been receiving a lot of questions about this story so if you have one you'd like to discuss in depth visit my forum: **

/myforums/ImpatientSnake/1559200/ (fanfiction . net won't allow me to post the full link so this will have have to do.)

* * *

Okay so I'm a bit impatient--yeah I know original-- so here's chapter 2. I was going to make it longer but I wanted to get this one up sooner. So here's part one of chapter two--I'll merge them together once I write the other half but it's late and patience is not one of my virtues.

As always I don't own Capcom, X, Zero or any other copyrighted characters. And there will be yaoi starting in chapter 3 but for now this chapter can be rated as a "PG-13" or Teen.

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

"Dialogue"

**Flash Backs/Dreams**

* * *

X strode silently down the sunlit white hallway. Repetitive motion, empty in it's meaning and serving a purely mechanical purpose. Passing various patients, doctors, visitors, and reploids alike he made his way through the chatting crwods towards the hospital kitchen.

"Is it that time already Blue?"

He managed a fake smile as he entered the heavily spiced room, a familiar member of the kitchen staff waiting for him.

"So I take it by your somber face 'sleeping beauty' hasn't woken up yet." She said handing X a tray with the day's breakfast.

"Thanks." X took the tray noiselessly, eyes downcast, gazing at the floor. Turning to walk away he felt a pair of eyes still at his back.

"If the manner to which you apply yourself has a tendency to weaken your affections; then the manner is certainly unlawful and not befitting the human mind."

X remained still until the end of her speech; it was only his first two weeks of being human and he was already grieving himself toward ruin. As he ambled back towards the hospital unit he stared down at the tray, avoiding the gaze of the building's inhabitants. Eggs, toast, two glasses of orange juice, and a bowl of thin soup. Even though the medical devices provided Zero with the nutrition to sustain himself the doctors; and X alike, thought that the stimulation of being fed would help the fallen hunter. X began to round the corner as a speeding nurse knocked him onto the floor; the contents of the tray cascading on the walls and ground.

"Get a defibrillator into room 919!" A doctor shouted as a torrent of other medical staff raced past X.

(But that's…!)

X quickly recovered, slipping in the puddle of food from the tray as he raced towards Zero's unit.

"Tell the receptionist to get Lifesaver here ASAP! And where the hell is that defibrillator!"

Doctors shouted and nurses hastily scrambled for the items they requested. X grabbed a passing nurse as he entered the frantic crowd.

"What's going on in there?! What's wrong with Zero!?" he demanded as he held the 200 lb nurse off of the ground by his collar.

The man stammered "T-the doctor on call received a signal from the r-room that your friend is in; he had an irregular heart beat. When h-he arrived to check on him he was doubled over in a h-heart attack…" X lowered the man to his feet and pushed in through the throng of people, despite their various warnings.

He was thrown back against the unit was as a petite nurse came bursting in with the defibrillator. In the midst of bobbing heads and bustling medical personnel Zero lay flailing against 6 or 7 nurses who held him to the bed.

"Hold him still, make sure he doesn't rip out those IVs!"

"Zero!"

"Get back X! You two move aside! I'm the consulting reploid care technician!" Lifesaver shouted as he knocked two nurses from his path.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

An anguished cry broke Zero's silence as he began to violently cough, blood staining his lips as they grew pale. X limply froze as he began to sink to the floor hopelessly, tears welling in his jade eyes.

(It was just a simple mission…)

X felt his courage leave him, his body began to grow cold as the room spun; the fangs of unconsciousness stinging his sides.

(…search and destroy…)

Another fearful cry rent the air as Zero threw three of the nurses from him.

(…and then we could go home.)

* * *

"**Come on slow poke!" **

**Zero shouted at X playfully as the two dashed through the dense forest on the tiny spit of an island.**

"**Slow down Z! Or you're going to miss the lab!"**

**The both knew that Zero was the faster of the two and X smiled as he played the usual game of 'catch up'.**

"**What's wrong X? Am I too fast for you?"**

"**Come on Zero, we're supposed to be looking for Sigma's base!"**

"**I won't miss it. Just try to have some fun!" The mischievous hunter exclaimed as he stealthily dash jumped into the jungle canopy and out of X's sight. Focusing on his mission, the blue clad hunter never noticed as Zero disappeared from his sights.**

**The agile Zero noiselessly dash jumped from branch to branch, his golden yellow hair streaming behind him.**

**((Sigma, this time I'll finally amend for the acts of my past.))**

**He silently contemplated to himself as he propelled out of the canopy top, momentarily free falling onto a nearby tree limb with veteran ease. He looked towards X's direction, gazing sentimentally at the form of his running friend.**

**((And then we'll finally be free…))**

**With that he began to scan the sunny landscape of the tropical island.**

**X continued to run amongst the lush vegetation, slowing down every so often to inspect the undergrowth.**

**(This might not be such as bad vacation spot.)**

**He mused to himself as he gracefully dashed around a large palm tree. Momentarily distracted, he overlooked a large, rusted piece of metal protruding from the jungle floor.**

"**Ooof."**

**The blue reploid's eyes widened in surprise as he tumbled forward, tripping in mid-dash over the metallic object.**

**(Oww… what did I hit?)**

**Climbing to his feet X strode over to the foreign object. He stooped down examining it's unnatural shape. Cautiously, he touched the slender, cone-like object and discovered it to be metallic; as he pulled his hand back rust stained his fingertips.**

"**Whatever it is it couldn't have been made within the last decade."**

**X; like all hunter commanders, was kept up-to-date with information about all new reploid laws and models. Within the last decade a law had been passed that all reploids, robots, and just about ever other item that was metallic had to be made of easily recyclable alloys that would never rust. Looking tentatively at the deteriorating object X grabbed it firmly with both hands, braced his feet into the ground and began to pull it loose from the Earth. With a heave it came loose. X fell backwards a few feet as the body of a large cartoonish dinosaur landed a distance away with a resounding thud.**

**He gathered his senses and rose from the green carpeted ground. Making his way over to the ancient robot X noticed a few things that perplexed him. Not only did the comical figure of the robot have a body alignment suited for quick movements but there was also the remains of a small buster inside the decaying jaws. Several energy burns ran the length of the body seemingly emitted from a small buster--very akin to his own. As X closed in on the moss covered skeleton he felt a sense of familiarity encroach in the back of his mind.**

"**That symbol, why do I feel as though I've seen it before?"**

**Picking up the head of the reptilian robot he began to smooth the dirt off of an insignia on it's forehead.**

"**GOTCHYA!"**

**X was ripped away from the robot and face first into the verdant green of the forest floor--something from the canopy colliding with him. He turned around swiftly and fired a random shot as he felt someone grab him roughly around the neck.**

"**Woah! Take it easy X it's just me!"**

**Zero said in surprise as the blue bullet of energy whistled past his head, missing him by inches while he kept his choke hold in place.**

"**Z-Zero!"**

**X stammered in shock as he tried to free himself of the red reploid's grip.**

"**Don't DO that! I could've injured you!"**

"**Aww… nice to know you care so much about me…" The taller reploid teased as he kept X annoyed in his grasp.**

"**Cut it out already! Don't you want to get this mission over with?!"**

**Zero put the slightest bit more force into the hold and leaned in towards X's 'ear'.**

"**Come on you know you like it."**

**The blue commander's face turned beat red while he tried vainly to escape Zero's grasp. It was true that he liked Zero being this close but he didn't care for this teasing -- especially when it was so hard to tell if the trickster was being serious. Yet X also knew one of the few things his friend detested.**

**He reached behind his left side and grabbed a fistful of Zero's hair. His counterparts' face grew flush red instantly. He released the smaller hunter who fell to the grass, dragging the other behind him.**

"**Okay X, let me go!"**

**Zero demanded as he took his face out of the dirt and rolled over towards X -- his stern look seemingly foolish as bits of turf stuck to his features.**

**X broke out into a hysterical laugh, jerking his partners' head occasionally by way of the lock of hair he still held. The other simply smiled at the hunter commander rolling around in the grass-- X was uptight no longer. He loved to hear X's bell-like laughter -- otherwise he wouldn't go to such lengths to constantly prank him. Yet the matter of Zero's capture by X unnerved the red reploid.**

**It wasn't that the crimson hunter hated it when X fussed with his hair -- on the contrary he found it irresistible. Each flaxen strand was connected to individual hair follicles in the synthetic skin and the follicles were joined to a complex series of mechanical nerves -- a close cousin of human hair. Zero's indestructible hair allowed him an advantage to sense vibrations and changes in the surrounding air flow, but it also caused him to become overtly sensitive when it was touched. Whenever X ran his fingers through his blonde hair Zero's pulse would race, his extremities grew numb, and his heart would melt… It was for these reasons Zero put on an annoyed façade.**

**Wresting his hair from X's grip Zero turned to the smoking wreckage of the ancient dinosaur robot.**

"**What did you find out about that robot X?"**

**He asked as he held a hand out to X, helping him off of the ground.**

"**Apparently it was used as a combat model. It's probably a remnant of the laboratory that Sigma's currently using. There was also an… insignia of some sort on it's head but it's not like I can discern it now."**

**He said with a gruff voice as he turned towards a dumbly smiling Zero.**

"**Well I'm sure it's not of much importance anyway, come on I found the lab." the crimson reploid retorted as he sailed off into the distance, X following close behind.**

* * *

ImpatientSnake: Well there you go. It's not the complete chapter two so I'll post rest of it on Monday/Tuesday **Edit: It'll but up around Wednesday/Thrusday, I've got finals and my art contest to finish so life's getting in the way--which is a shame because my fantasy world is much better.**. Just wanted to get this out so that the first chapter had a little more sustenance.

As always please read and review. Anything, even a "you spelled conscious wrong" would be chill.


	3. Ch 2 Part 2: Shenanigans

Surrender. MMX Fanfiction. Beta Copy. 4.30.08. Posted under 'ImpatientSnake' penname

**Edit: I've been receiving a lot of questions about this story so if you have one you'd like to discuss in depth visit my forum: **

/myforums/ImpatientSnake/1559200/ (fanfiction . net won't allow me to post the full link so this will have have to do.)

* * *

UPDATES: Here's Chapter 2 part 2, I've decided not to merge them--for the pure sake of simplicity--because if someone has read chapter two and they assume that the merged document is only the first part of chapter two they miss a good deal of the story line. Chapter three will be here either by the end of the weekend or by the end of Monday. Sorry for the previous delay--apparently it takes more than 10 hours to paint a 2 ½ foot by 3 ft painting.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Capcom, Megaman, Zero, etc.

CHAPTER RATING: I'm going to put this one as PG-13 or T again, there's finally some fighting, bleeding, and light and fluffy shounen-ai .

STORY BACKGROUND INFO.: For those of you not familiar with the Megaman series wikipedia Dr. Wily. For those too lazy to do so, Dr. Wily creates Zero out of the most powerful energy in the world to destroy his former "greatest creation" as well as Megaman. He used the skull (a cartoony one at that) as one of his symbols--the other being the uppercase "W". He also made legions of cartoonish robots (ie the dinosaur).

As always please read and review.

And a great thanks to all who have read! We already have over 50 hits!

About 50 hits more with a few reviews and expect some fan art! wink wink

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))

/ Doctor's thoughts/

"Dialogue"

**Flash Backs/Dreams**

* * *

"**So despite all of your joking you actually managed to find the lab?" X managed to say in between laughs.**

"**Contrary to popular belief I try to squeeze in **_**some**_** work while I play." The other remarked sarcastically as he rounded a small grove of trees.**

**After much dashing, tree dodging, and time the two arrived at their destination. The large, ivy covered building filled the range of their sights, it's ancient windows broken and covered in Earth to the point were they where unrecognizable. The majority of the structure was concentrated into a square shaped center this was flanked by two irregular shaped, adjoining wings. Though they were left in a ruined state, the wings formed a pattern of extending rectangles that connected to a curved shape at their end.**

"**Lets go into the canopy to get a better look."**

**X turned towards Zero with his suggestion; nodding, the red hunter jumped into a large oak tree, landing nimbly with a back flip as X promptly followed. Cresting the top of the tree, the two settled on a tree limb. **

"**Hmm… I still can't seem to get a good overview of the building maybe we should… hey! Are you even listening--"**

**X was cut off as the S class commander launched himself from a tree limb he had pushed backwards--apparently the result of his absence during the conversation. The blue hunter watched with quiet admiration as his partner soared through the air, his golden hair flowing behind him as he became a speck in the deep blue sky.**

**(Heh, you always seem to be one step ahead…)**

**Zero began to slow in his descent; as he came to a free fall the red reploid engaged his dash function to hover briefly. What he saw profoundly confused him.**

**The ruined structure was still loosely arranged in a simplified skull shape. The protruding rectangles were symbolic of teeth while the rounded sides contoured the round edges of the 'cranium' of the building. Flakes of white and black paint still clung to the deteriorated surface. Among the may holes that time wore into the aging structure stood two distinct gaps indicating the 'eyes' of the iconic skull.**

**((This place… this all seems familiar… I…))**

**Zero's cerulean eyes grew narrow, a sense of fear constricting his thoughts as he beheld the eerie shape of the ancient building.**

**((I've… been here…))**

**His hover jets wore off and he gently fell towards the jungle. His complexion still held testament to his uncertainty as he soundlessly landed next to X.**

"**Zero…?"**

**The blue reploid inched over to his confused friend, bewildered by the hint of fear that was present in Zero's absent gaze. The red hunter showed no signs of response X grew worried and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, shaking him gently.**

"**Zero, Zero… are you alright?"**

**Zero snapped out of his stupor as X's warm touch and voice filled his senses. He turned towards X as his anxiety slowly started to ebb.**

"**Are… are you okay Zero?" X asked sheepishly, not realizing that his hand still rested on his partners' shoulder for a bit longer than intended. **

**Zero looked over at him, an odd mix of dissipating fear and growing infatuation marring his features.**

"**Yeah… I'm fine…"**

**The crimson hunter said absently as he turned blankly toward X's hand which was still comfortingly--if not awkwardly--clasped on the red reploid's shoulder. Each awkwardly stared into the other's eyes, neither wanting the break the mental bond, yet both to afraid to speak their hearts.**

"**S… So.. what was it you saw that shocked you Z?" X asked shyly, his face blushing red as he nervously removed his hand from his partners' shoulder.**

**Zero kept his eyes affixed where the smaller hunter's hand had been, secretly saddened to feel the warmth leave him. His mind was still caught in the confusion of the moment as Zero struggled to find his words.**

"**That laboratory… I feel as though I've… been there before…"**

**X looked on intently with uncertainty reflecting in his eyes as Zero turned his gaze toward the blue hunter.**

"…**and… I feel that something terrible happened here…"**

**X stood, Zero's gaze upon him; whatever was causing the S class hunter to act his way prompted his attention. **

"**Stay here Z, I want to get an better look of that lab." **

**The compassionate hunter expressed with concern as he bent back a large tree branch, preparing to launch himself from a nearby tree branch. Zero sat in silence, his thoughts occupied by unknown fears that surfaced from the depths of his psyche. Being afraid didn't bother him as deeply as being afraid around X. He had been X's mentor and his self appointed protector--he had to be strong for X. Even if he wasn't so himself…**

**((I don't have a good feeling about this… this feels too much like a trap…))**

**Zero rose heavily as X landed gently beside him on the verdant arm. X's green eyes remained focused on the taller hunter as he steadied himself on the sylvan limb.**

"**Are you going to be alright Z?"**

"**Yes… I'll be fine."**

**Zero always kept to himself, always masking his fears, but X began to fret more deeply than usual at his counterpart's silence.**

"…**I found an entrance on the East wing of the building; though there's no need to rush, there aren't any guards in the area."**

"**I'll be alright. Really! I'm just… nervous; I guess, this may be our final battle with Sigma…Perhaps I'm a little overwhelmed."**

**Zero said looking off into the blue clouded sky as he agilely began to navigate the dense tree tops back towards the forest floor. Still not convinced X gazed contemplatively into the thicket of tropical foliage--a sense of ominous foreboding staining the air.**

**(That building… it looked like the insignia on the robot's head. Maybe there's more to this mission than just Sigma…)**

**Following his closest friend X began to descend into the labyrinth of trees, falling in line with Zero's pace.**

**(You don't always need to be strong around me… it's okay to be worried.)**

The intense scene in the hospital room had reached it's peak as X struggled to regain consciousness--his fear for his friends' life taking precedence over his weakened physical and mental state. Looking over towards the chaotic group of medical professionals he never felt so helpless; Lifesaver and the leading doctor held down Zero as two nurses administered low voltage shocks from a compact medical device; the same deceive that was used to stimulate the energy source for reploids who were close to shutting down. Enduring the shocks Lifesaver and the doctor managed to keep the fierce, struggling hunter from hurting himself.

X stood up wearily, the lack of sufficient rest from the previous week taking it's toll on him as he struggled to stay standing. Taking hold of the wall with an outstretched palm he gazed distraughtly over at his distressed friend.

Zero's pained writhing began to dissipate as the electrical shocks corrected his human heart beat as well as his mechanical one. He opened his eyes, frantically looking around the room as several unknown humans and Lifesaver hovered about him; he struggled to move his stiff neck and found solace in the familiar form of X.

((W… why… are you… ))

The fallen hunter's thoughts broke his mental void as he beheld the severely disturbed countenance of his true friend. As his body began to relax he lost his hold on the conscious reality of the bustling room and fell into a deep sleep.

"…X…"

The brown haired hunter caught the faint whisper as his beloved began to relax and return to his original state. Hope began to shine in his eyes as he could sense the strong bond they shared return.

(Could it really be you…?)

((…))

(I know you're strong… I'll be here when you wake…rest for now.)

With that the resounding beep of the heart monitor began to show a normal pulse--a first since the long-haired blonde hand been admitted to the hospital. Everyone in the attending crowd looked up at the heart monitor, amazed at the situation and dumbfounded by the recent events of the unit.

A smile crept across X's fair face as he dared to let hope enter his heart again. The emerald eyes closed peacefully as the short brunette fell to the ground in a exhausted sleep. Lifesaver and the doctor strode over to attend to X--fearing that something ailed the stressed youth. Their fears were alleviated as they quickly determined the hunter commander to be asleep.

(((I don't know what you did X… but I've a feeling that Zero will be back to his old self soon enough. In the meantime you should rest.)))

The white reploid and the doctor placed X's sleeping frame onto the plush hospital bed beside Zero's, relieved as the two slept peacefully. As the crowd exited the room Lifesaver stayed behind and began to run some tests on Zero, attempting to determine the blonde's physical state. After comleting his checks he settled into a chair and kept watch on the two for an hour or so, making sure they were out of danger.

"You two truly are remarkable… unmistakably one of a kind…"

He quietly shut the door as he quit the presence of the resting partners.

X woke up looking out of the hospital windows, it was twilight, the slim hours of the night before the sun broke the emptiness of the world. Sitting up slowly he looked over toward the recumbent form of Zero who was ghostly lit by the various monitoring devices. The green mechanical eyes of the brown haired hunter glowed in the darkness of the room as he quickly recalled the events that had transpired hours ago. Striding over to his peacefully resting friend, X sat down in the familiar chair, leaning forward he brushed pieces of goldenrod hair from the softly lit face of his relaxed love.

"I know you'll be alright… and I'll be here waiting for you."

He spoke softly into Zero's ear as his short brown hair swept silkily across the white sheets of the reposed youth. As he placed a tender hand on Zero's he felt the warmth and power of their connection return to his mind. With his inner turmoil at ease X fell into a secure sleep once more.

"Are you sure this is where they were taken?" A mysterious violet reploid asked tentatively to an unknown force contacting him through his communication system.

"Yes… both X and Zero were taken to this hospital. After they became human Zero's systems never completed the change and he is still weak--surely X has exhausted his human form tending to him. Now is the time to attack." The deep voice crackled on the other end of the transmission.

"Understood." Vile said as he disengaged contact with the stranger. Whoever he was he even had the hunter base's cyberspace personnel's hands full with his genius hacking. The fact that X and Zero were severely wounded and the fact that they were now human was heavily classified-- especially since they had come back without completing their mission objective. Sigma still lived… and he had nearly killed them.

Vile began to scale the hospital building, having equipped a temporary cloaking device, he literally climbed past the reploid guards that were keeping watch over the hospital. Finding the window that the mysterious speaker had given the information for, he stealthy cut away the glass and welded it out of the way on another part of the window. Upon entering the room he found exactly what he was looking for.

On a hospital bed lay Zero, the soft glow of the medical devices illuminating his new body which was covered in a light hospital gown consisting of burgundy pants and a shirt ;while was seated, X was asleep by the dreaming blonde's side. His armor was replaced by a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue shirt, a pair of soft plastic shoes slipping off of his dangling feet. They were definitely human. Vile hushed an almost hysterical laugh as he dashed over and viciously grabbed X by the head.

"Wa… What?? Uggggh…!" X woke with a start as he was picked up into the air and felt a vice like grip on his head tighten.

Vile laughed as he stood behind the hunter commander holding him helplessly off of the floor. Rotating his wrist around mechanically, Vile stared directly into X's fear stricken cyber eyes.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen! Tell me X… how does it feel to be like every other weak, pathetic human?"

"Ugggh… Vile! But how did you?!"

"Find you? Heh, that's an easy one." He hissed as he threw X headfirst into the white, steel walls of the hospital unit.

I struggled to open his eyes, a throbbing pain searing through his skull as his sight began to fade.

"You see X… I'm not the only one that despises you. There are many of us, one you know all too well and another who has once again come into the picture." He give a malicious stare at the brown haired youth as X struggled to focus. "It's too bad you won't be here to see it though…"

(Zero…)

Vile aimed his buster at the helpless hunter who summarily passed out before being injured by the shot. Had he been awake X would've jumped from his own skin at what preceded.

Zero's sapphire eyes snapped open as he quickly leapt to his feet, X was in danger and though he knew nothing of where he was or what was happening to his friend he locked in on the target of Vile; unconsciously he ripped the bar for the hospital bed curtain out of the steel wall and struck Vile heavily with the blow.

"Argggghh!" Vile growled as his cannon split in two; a piece of metal hitting X in the head; damaging him superficially.

"ZERO!?"

Turning Vile was face to face with the enraged blonde hunter. Yet looking into the commander's eyes the villain saw no rational thought behind the them--Zero was running on pure instinct. With a start the purple reploid tried to quit the room via the opening in the glass window as Zero divided him through his midsection with one fell swoop of the metal rod. Vile's eyes dimmed and extinguished; the pieces of his body scattering the floor of the room as his assassination attempt had failed.

After hearing the commotion of the fight, the hunter base guards and Lifesaver rushed the room to find Zero 'awake' standing protectively over X; as well as Vile's sparking parts which lit the room. Upon seeing that the blue hunter was out of immediate danger the S class commander limply fell to the floor beside his shorter companion. The doctor on call rushed shortly behind the throng of reploids as his pager received notification that Zero's heart monitor had gone flat-line. Lifesaver rushed over to the hunters sides, the head doctor dutifully behind him. Checking over Zero first, the white reploid determined him to be of extremely well health-- his remaining mechanical body parts apparently had undergone the process to becoming flesh and tissue at last. The doctor quickly noticed X's small head wound and called for a nurse to send some stitching materials. From his examination the brown haired youth had only suffered a minor concussion and a few small gashes.

Confirming his report with Lifesaver the doctor had some of the reploid guards standing by carry the two over to their respective beds. As Lifesaver and the nurse attended to X the doctor looked over Zero.

/ Truly amazing… it's only a few hours ago this patient's heart and other organ tissues were still developing and now he seems perfectly normal. Well… as normal as one in his situation can get. /

The tall blonde had only a few scratches on his wrists--a reminder of the IV's that had been pulled out--as well as a few needles embedded in his fair skin. While he deemed the youth to be healthy enough to sleep without monitoring he reattached the heart monitor after taking out the excess needles.

After the two had completed their tasks a reploid guard sealed up the window with its original piece of glass and the small group exited the room. Many questions still remained about the events that had transpired but there would be time for answers when the players of this drama were well rested.

* * *

ImpatientSnake: There you have it, brief violence, light shounen-ai, and another cliffhanger! It might be a bit late in coming but I hope you've enjoyed chapter two. Look forward to chapter three-- it'll be a long one!

As usual any questions don't hesitate to ask, any criticism feel free to exercise, and reviews are always welcome. It's about 2 am so I've got to get some sleep or I'll be sleeping in class instead of writing in class.

**Update/Edit: I've gotten about halfway into chapter 3 (for those of you who are keeping up with the story) and it's a LOT longer than intended. Yet keeping with my promise of putting yaoi in chapter 3 it'll be split up into two or three parts (exactly like chapter two). It'll be up either LATE tonight or sometime tomorrow. As always thanks for reading!**

_**Edit of Edit: Life's gotten in the way. My notebook was destroyed before I could finish typing Ch. 3. Sorry to all of you who expected Ch. 3... I'll have it up in the next 3 days... I've got to remember all of it, type it, and go to an awards ceremony on Monday night for an art contest I'm entered in... So sorry... again...**_


	4. Ch 3 Part 1: Instruction Manual

SurrenderMMX fan fictionBeta Copy5.6.08Ch. 3 Pt. 1ImpatientSnake

**Edit: I've been receiving a lot of questions about this story so if you have one you'd like to discuss in depth visit my forum: **

/myforums/ImpatientSnake/1559200/ (fanfiction . net won't allow me to post the full link so this will have have to do.)

* * *

ImpatientSnake: Ugh… I can't even seem to keep up with my own deadlines. TT Thanks to those who are still reading, I must admit that I'm getting a bit discouraged with both my fan fiction and my fan art I've been putting online--no reviews on either and very few visits on my art. I'd probably do well to adopt a wait and see method. shrugs

Anyway here's the first installment of the third chapter. Enjoy!

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))

/ Doctor's thoughts/

"Dialogue"

** Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

* * *

Morning crept upon the soundly sleeping pair and bathed the white room with quiet light. Zero began to stir slightly, the warmth of the sun coaxing him from his sleep.

((Unh… where am I…?))

Slowly opening his sapphire eyes the blonde hunter tried to shake off the grogginess from sleep and the various medications that he had been given. He stared outwards at the ceiling, his vision still completely black from his deep-deathlike sleep. He remained still, his senses recovering as he had been given a weak anesthetic that would wear off once his body was capable of fully functioning. As the red hunter's mental facilities returned to him he searched his hazy mind for clues of recent events.

((I… remember…))

The darkness he saw gradually began to disappear until he could see a faint amount of white amid the shadows that still plagued his sights.

((…I was captured… and X was…))

The reclining blonde chocked on his breath as he quickly recalled how he had traded his life for X's safety; putting himself at the mercy of Sigma's will. He swiftly sprang to his feet, falling heavily to the floor as his legs let out from under him--a product of his former bed ridden state. Blindly he stumbled to his feet, his anxious blue eyes searching for a sign of the blue hunter among their conjured darkness. His unsteady hands found the side of X's hospital bed as he attempted to steady his stature and as well as his unsteady sight. The struggling commander pulled his heavy form off from the ground, his hands adjusting to various features of the bed as lifted his knees from the floor.

((What's wrong with me? Why can't I st--!))

Zero's feel slipped out from underneath him as he lost his balance; a result of the shift in his mental focus. Reaching out for something to take hold of, one of his hands caught the side of the bed again while the other landed on X's--in that instant he knew the relaxed hand belonged to his X.

((X!))

Straining to see, the taller blonde managed to discern X's blue shirt, following the sky blue material upwards his blue eyes narrowed as he saw the smaller hunter's peacefully sleeping face. Moving as with more celerity than his lax form would allow, he tripped over his misguided feet and landed in the chair that was beside X's bed, his gaze still fixed on the resting youth. With worry creasing his face Zero leant forward slowly as he fearfully sought answers as to why X was in this condition. As his hand came to X's relaxed face he brushed aside pieces of brown hair and touched the bloodstained bandage that was snugly wrapped around X's head. Growing confusion and worry surmounted his fearful countenance as Zero began to shake the resting youth by the shoulder.

"X… X!… Please wake up… please be okay! X!" The taller hunter begged with uncertainty, his anxiety keeping his voice a faint whisper.

X's head began to move slightly as he opened his sleep-filled eyes. Having momentarily forgotten the events of the previous night, he sat up slowly; thinking Lifesaver had come to check on him. Instead his breath was taken away as Zero tightly embraced the waking hunter.

"Wha-!" X's statement was cut short as he began to focus his cloudy eyes on the figure that held him securely by the waist. Rubbing the haze away from his sight he thought that he was still in a dream; staring in astonishment he froze in finding Zero's face buried into his chest.

"Z- Zero!"

The blonde haired youth softly sobbed into his partner's chest and held him closer -- fearing that the brunette would disappear if he let him go. X's green eyes were wide with disbelief as his breath escaped him; tears beginning to swell in his clear eyes.

Happiness, passion, and relief flooded over the smaller hunter as he requited the gesture with a powerful embrace around the huddled form of his Zero; he leaned his head on the strong shoulder. Though the two never spoke they couldn't have said more; it was a release of tension, an expression of intensely restrained affection, and a celebration of life. They remained in their joyful embrace for several minutes, yet the passage of time no longer mattered to them… they were alive and they were together.

X began to gently smooth Zero's golden hair back tenderly, causing the shocked gaze of his partner to shift towards his.

"…I was so afraid I was going to lose you again…" X whispered softly to Zero, capturing his deep eyes while the shy hunter coddled the still shaken form of his closest friend. Zero blushed deeply, turning his face downwards as he realized he was showing far more affection than he was accustomed to.

"I'm glad…"

The tall blonde said as he sheepishly cast his eyes up at the smaller hunter who he still clung to.

"…t-that you're alright…" He stammered as X unconsciously began to run his fingers through the other's long yellow hair, sending chills up Zero's spine; the tenderness of the moment getting the better of the blue hunter's usual judgment. The blue eyed commander's body grew warmer with each stroke from his X's hands as an odd uneasiness grew in the pit of his stomach replacing his previous worries and fears.

"…Umm…. X-…X?"

X looked into the blushing hunter's eyes, undying affection mirroring in his own as the usually cool-headed commander struggled to find his words. Not accustomed to expressing deeper emotions or sharing his own innermost thoughts, the S Class commander's internal conflict was exacerbated by his new human emotions -- a change he was still unaware of.

"What is it Z?"

"Can… can I ask you something… personal?"

X rested his head back onto the strong shoulders of the blonde as he continued to play with his flaxen hair.

"You know you can tell me anything Z…" the green eyed youth retorted into his partner's ear.

"Hav… Have you ever had any… strange feelings?"

Still in his passion, the brunette nuzzled into his Zero's neck all but ignoring what the other had to say.

"…Like what?"

"I… I'm not really sure…"

Now paying more attention to his partner's questions, X pulled away from the strong neck and faced the nervously blushing hunter commander. Not knowing what to say Zero felt himself being lost in X's eyes.

"Do you mean the ability we have to sense other reploids?"

"No… it's more like…"

Giving into his repressed desires, Zero leant forward towards X, his lips coming within centimeters of the seated brunettes' as someone opened the door to the unit.

X and Zero turned quickly towards the interruption as a reploid nurse came in, her back turned as she wheeled in a cart with the day's meal for the unsuspecting pair. In the intensity of the moment the taller hunter lost his unsteady footing and promptly fell to the ground, dragging X with him.

The nurse wheeled around in surprise, not expecting the two -- especially Zero who was supposedly in critical condition -- to be awake.

"Are… Are you two okay?" Shock still evident in her tone as she walked over to aid the two maverick hunters.

Picking himself off of the floor first, Zero held an awkwardly outstretched hand towards X as the later was still trying to regain his senses. The shorter youth accepted the gesture and smiled oddly in his usual cute manner as he allowed his partner to help him off of the floor. Looking over to the profoundly confused nurse, X responded in his friendly manner.

"…Yes, we're fine. Do you know if Lifesaver and the doctor are still here?" The brown haired commander answered as he smiled and sent an uneasy glance towards the taller youth behind him. "I think they'd be interested to know that Zero's condition has improved."

"I think they're still on the premises, I'll get them for you."

With that she exited the room leaving the two alone again. Losing his balance again Zero, began to fall forward as X caught him before he hit the ground. Zero blushed deeply as he looked up at the blue hunter who's face reddened in return.

"M-Maybe you should take a seat Z, I don't think you're used to being human yet…" The smaller hunter said in an awkward tone as he helped Zero over to a nearby chair. Sitting down unsteadily, the brown haired youth's words finally sank in as the S class commander's mind began to clear from his hazy infatuation.

"I- I'm WHAT?!"

Zero practically shouted in disbelief while he looked down at his hands, blue eyes widening as he observed a pair of fair skinned; if not somewhat scarred, human hands.

((I'm human…?))

X pulled up a chair, sitting beside the astounded youth as he handed him a tray with a simple breakfast on it. Momentarily snapping out of his stupor, Zero took the light blue tray and looked at his partner questioningly regarding its contents.

X smiled politely--trying not to laugh at his friend's unintentional cuteness.

"Looks like we're going to have a lot to talk about." He said with a stifled laugh as Zero looked at him with ever growing bewilderment.

* * *

ImpatientSnake: They're just so kawaii! X is going to have a lot of difficulty explaining Zero's "new body" to him--especially after their "reunion." This is going to be part one of a three part chapter three, it's a bit short but it's an excellent place to cut off this segment of the story.

Expect the next installment to come around Friday or Saturday. It may get here sooner but my schedule's been so hectic lately I'm having a hard time just being able to sit down and type everything. sighs

As always read and review and thanks for being my super special awesome reader!


	5. Ch 3 Part 2: Instruction Manual

Surrender. MMX Fan fiction. Beta Copy. 5.9.08. Ch. 3 Part 2

**Edit: I've been receiving a lot of questions about this story so if you have one you'd like to discuss in depth visit my forum: **

/myforums/ImpatientSnake/1559200/ (fanfiction . net won't allow me to post the full link so this will have have to do.)

* * *

ImpatientSnake: Almost 200 hits! WOW! None the less I promised some fan art… Well I did a cute sketch -- that unfortunately doesn't have anything to do with the story but you can find it on **deviantart . com under the account Ki773N**. If you paste "Ki773N " into the search bar the artwork will come right up. (For some reason I can't put a link into this story -- the site isn't allowing me to post it.)

There are other XxZero goodies on the site as well… though all of them are just sketches and not completed works.

I ordered my pen tablet and Manga Studio 3.0 Ex Professional addition today so I'd rather give some quality art to the story. Anyways enjoy the story.

WARNING: This next segment contains yaoi. If you don't want to read it then pay attention to the cut off. **This chapter is rated "M" for mature.**

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))

/ Doctor's thoughts/

"Dialogue"

**Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

_11111111Yaoi Break_

# Author's Note #

* * *

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"**Uunh… X…" **

**Blushing, Zero's breath escaped him in a soft gasp as X gently kissed the blonde's neck as he brushed pieces of long flaxen hair aside. The two sat closely together on the red reploid's bed back in the safe familiarity of their shared unit in the hunter base. **

**The green eyed youth's hand slowly traced along the taller hunter's back, sending bits of quicksilver heat along the path it traced on the smooth yet scarred flesh. Zero leaned backwards against his X as the blue hunter shifted his focus toward the other's sides, feeling each scar as he nuzzled into his lover's silky hair. The blue eyed hunter's face grew redder as he caught his breath again, his heart racing with each of his beloved's actions. Gazing passionately upwards, Zero's hand tenderly grabbed his partners' chin and pulled him closer as the blonde seized his lips in a deep kiss.**

"…**you always look so cute when you blush…"**

**X said playfully as he parted the kiss, choosing to hold his lover by the waist as the other looked up at him with half closed eyes. **

"… **You're such a tease… X" **

**Zero whispered lowly as he turned around, startling the bare chested youth while he pinned him to the red sheets of the bed. Staring into the jade eyes he ran a strong finger down the middle of the brunette's chest, causing the hunter commander to squirm against his loosely fitted jeans. Smiling deviously, Zero nuzzled against the brown haired youth's neck, his breath gently cascading the exposed skin. **

**The recumbent youth's heart raced as he rand his hands slowly down the torso of the larger hunter, causing the toned muscles to tense. With a sigh of pent up longing, the red hunter unconsciously thrust his hips towards X, caressing the youth's neck with his teeth as the other's finger tips entered the opening of his partner's loose pants.**

"**hmm… going commando today?" He asked as a chocked breath escaped his passionate countenance.**

"**Are you complaining?" Zero whispered sarcastically into his lover's ear, nibbling it slightly. **

**Moaning lightly the smaller youth lightly scratched his partner's sides as he pulled his Zero's hips closer to his own. The blonde's hand ran against the side of his X's flushed face, drawing him inwards, he captured the other's lips in another lustful kiss as a light breath escaped the brunette's lips.**

"**mmm… I love you X."**

"**I-"**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"…Z…Z…"

X gently shook Zero's shoulders in regular intervals, trying to wake the sleeping hunter. Sitting up with a start, the text book on anatomy and human behavior that rested on the blonde's faceflew across the room, landing a few feet from the hospital bed. X smiled in awkward politeness as the sleepy youth looked nervously over at X, his face thoroughly flushed.

"Having a dream were we?"

Gazing downwards with embarrassment, the sitting hunter suddenly became thankful of the white blanket that still covered his torso and legs.

"Per- perhaps… Any idea when Lifesaver and the doctor will be back?"

The standing brunette sat down at the edge of the plushy white bed and looked vacantly out of the window at the noon sun, shrugging.

"The doctor's shift still hasn't started yet and Lifesaver's been boggled down by an injured hunter unit that was scouting the Eurasia area."

"I see…" Zero said absently as he shifted uncomfortably in under his covers, trying his best to cover the last remnant of his blissful dream.

Turning his attention toward the book on the floor, the jade eyed hunter stepped off of the bed, walking over to the hard backed book he picked it off of the floor closing it.

"You've been reading this thing for over 2 hours, it's no wonder you dozed off." The B class hunter said as he handed the volume back to it's owner. "You never were the paper work type."

His blush growing deeper, Zero recalled reading the last paragraph of the text on human behavior in mating before he dozed off. Setting the book on the table, he shakily stood up and fastened a loose robe about him as he strode towards the door.

"Where are you going Z?" X asked as he strode over towards his friend, steadying the nervous blonde as he lost his unsteady footing again.

Gazing off towards the side, Zero's self consciousness surmounted as a foreign pressure made itself known around his groin # Not sexually related # .

"I… I think I have to use the restroom…"

X grew red-faced as his embarrassment mirrored his partner's self consciousness.

"Do… do you know how to--?"

"--YES! I… uh… read that chapter already…"

The brunette youth began to guide his severely shamed friend into a nearby wheelchair. Begrudgingly, the taller youth settled onto the black leather seat as his counterpart set him gently on it. As he two exited the room the blonde haired human looked questionly up at his helper.

"Why is it that you don't have much trouble walking in this new form?"

Casting his eyes towards the robed man, X briefly pondered his response as they passed by a the nurses in the hall that Zero had thrown from him only hours earlier.

"Hmm… well… I guess it's because my transformation didn't have any complications… Some of your mechanical parts were still in place when you became human. It hindered you to the point where you were practically dead because some vital organs were still forming… Being bed ridden, your muscles haven't formed as completely."

Frowning Zero childishly cast his eyes towards X. "Well that was… winded… Why do we have to wait for Lifesaver and the doctor to explain this if you already know?"

"Hmm… you know… I've never thought about that…" The brown haired youth smiled softly down at this Zero as the two reached the men's room.

Discerning the sign the seated blonde grew red again as his nervousness returned.

"We never had _this_ problem when we were reploids…"

Trying to stand, he used the wheelchair handle to steady himself as X offered a hand in assistance. His self-consciousness deepening, Zero refused the gesture and literally fell through the electronically sliding door.

"…Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"Do you need me to come in there--"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

The brown haired reploid began laughing hysterically as his partner's backlash sounded more comical than threatening in it's delivery. X stood outside the bathroom door thinking about the moment he had shared earlier with Zero.

(Did… did Zero try to kiss me?) The youth's cheeks reddened at the thought as he looked out of a large window across the hallway.

(Then does that mean that… that Zero feels…)

"_**Hav… Have you ever had any… strange feelings?"**_

Frowning downwards at himself the blue hunter began to feel a bit guilty; though the thought of his Zero reciprocating his feeling towards him had occurred, he began to realize that his actions may have made the newly awaken hunter nervous.

(I… really should apologize to him… I hope he isn't acting this way out of anger…)

"…X?"

The slim brunette was snapped away form his thoughts as he heard Zero's voice meekly call on him from the bathroom.

"W-What is it Z?"

"Could you… uh… come in here for a minute?"

With his cheeks reddening deeper, the smaller hunter walked through the door as is lifted with a soft hum and descended summarily behind him.

"Is everything okay Z?" The blue commander asked as he looked about the tiled room to find his overtly embarrassed friend trying to stand while leaning against the stainless steel sink, his burgundy pants loosely hanging off his knees.

"… I managed to get my boxers back up but… " The S class commander looked off onto a shinning tile on the floor, "I can't seem to walk anymore."

X strode over as he took the blonde's arm and swung it around his shoulder, allowing the taller man to adjust his pants. The two exited the room as Zero found himself in the wheelchair again. The sapphire eyed youth gazed down at his resting hands in humiliation as the two made their way back to the unit.

"There's no reason for you to be ashamed Z," the jade eyed hunter said comfortingly as the began to put the code in for their room. "I actually had to have to doctor show me had to use the restroom my first time." he said with equal embarrassment.

As X and Zero entered the familiar room they spotted the seated figures of Lifesaver, the doctor, and Signas waiting for them.

"We've been expecting you two," Signas said with his usual decorum as he turned towards the seated form of Zero, " and I'm sure you have a good deal of questions for us."

* * *

ImpatientSnake: Yaoi licious. Well… it's not hardcore yaoi (that'll come later) but it's yaoi none the less. The bathroom scene is actually based on an inside joke with a friend. I complained that "You can run across Hyrule for days on end in the Legend of Zelda, but Link never needs to use the bathroom?". And so, by using that running gag I made the a "realistic comparison" in Surrender.

Also, sorry for being so late… I'm currently suffering from a cold and allergies… it's been quite a challenge just to focus on typing.

None the less, thanks for reading and you can expect the next installment in about 3 or 4 days from now . Maybe sooner if I have the time.

A new poll for this story is available! Check out my author page for a link to the poll!

**EDIT:  
**

**A/N: I've been getting a TON of questions about, "why was X super strong?", "why does the Point of View change?", and "what happened to the two during the mission?" **

**My answer: The style of this story is meant to make you question what exactly is going on. I wanted to give a feeling of confusion similar to what Zero is going through so I've chosen to use flashbacks and slowly reveal information to the reader. The next chapter is the "explanation" chapter -- hence the presence of Signas, Lifesaver, and the doctor. Now that you've gotten a feel for the story it's time for everyone to know what's going on. **

**And as for the POV change... I wanted the reader to get into both the minds of X and Zero to understand the story better. But if the way I've put it here is confusing I can change it to make it more readable. **

**For those who would like a change in the POV please message/review/comment in the forums. If I get a lot of requests to do so I'll change it, otherwise it'll remain as is.**


	6. Ch 3 Part 3: Instruction Manual

Surrender. MMX Fan fiction. Beta Copy. 5.13.08. Ch. 3 Part 3

ImpatientSnake: 'Ello again! Here it is! The final part of chapter three! It seems that I've actually got a fan base for this story now! 3 So I'll be trying to update on a regular basis. Also my author page now has a poll for the story, I'm running a forum if you have any questions on the story, and as always my deviant art . com account (Ki773N) has some fanart extras.

PS: It's gonna be a LONG one. With gratuitous amounts of flash back. This one was a bit difficult to write so I hope it turned out well…

Disclaimer: Megaman X, etc. owned by Capcom.

Summary of Last Installment: X and Zero have arrived back at their hospital unit where Signas, Lifesaver, and the head doctor assigned to their case are waiting for them. While X is aware of the recent events that have transpired, Zero is sure to have some questions for them.

_**Edit of Edit: (5.15.08) Thanks to all who have visited/read Surrender! Here's a link to some bonus fan art: **_

ki773n. deviantart. com/ art/ 350- Hits- for- Surrender- Fic- 85788639

Just delete the single spaces in between the url to see the art! Or visit my deviantart account: Ki773N

As always thanks for reading! -

* * *

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))

/ Doctor's thoughts/

"Dialogue"

"**Maverick Zero" **

_**((Not Maverick Zero))**_

**Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

**222Break in Flashback**

* * *

The attention of the small group gathered about the sunlit room shifted towards the seated S Class hunter. With a lost look in his clear blue eyes he glanced upwards towards X as the smaller hunter took a seat next to his closest friend.

"How about we just start from the beginning?" Signas suggested breaking the silence of the room as he looked toward the green eyed youth, "X, why don't you relay the details of your last mission."

Nodding with a bit of uneasiness, the blue hunter sighed, staring out of the hospital window as he began his tale.

_**X'S POV**_

**X stood with his back against the ancient metal wall, buster charging silently in the darkness. The two had infiltrated the deteriorated laboratory yet neither had run into any trouble yet. The blue clad hunter rounded the dark corner, mechanical eyes staring into the blackness and continued to run forward as he was joined by a stealthy red reploid. **

"…**Find anything yet X?"**

**Shaking his head in response, the B Class hunter turned towards his partner noiselessly.**

"**Could this have been a hoax?" X questioned as he began to scan the pitch black room. **

"**It doesn't make any sense… This is the exact lab that's in the reconnaissance images. Sigma has to b--!" **

**Zero's reply was abruptly cut off as white lights suddenly flashed on, and began to fade into a gentle glow, softly illuminating the dated laboratory. The two hunters shortly recovered after their temporary blindness and began to survey the room. Five pods that had formerly housed reploids stood in a circle around a central monitoring device, decaying computer monitors lined the steel walls of the gunmetal grey room, and a series of wires and metal fixtures lined the ceiling. X approached one of the central pods just as a monitor flickered on in the eerie light; the aged voice of an elderly man crackling through on its decaying speakers.**

"…**November 18, 20XX… Dr. Albert W….ily's log…"**

**The crimson hunter's eyes narrowed as he froze in his steps… back towards the green, flickering screen. His countenance was marked by fear as he recalled the owner of the log from his nightmares.**

"…**I…e successfully created him… my… g…reatest creation." **

**X stared at the cracked green monitor with awed bewilderment as the functioning half of the screen displayed the last item he would've though of…**

…**a schematic of Zero's internal design.**

"…**he is made o… of the most… owerful energy…n… this universe… he can …ver been beaten." **

**Static resounded as some of the log had been lost due to age. **

"… **November 19, 20XX… Dr… log… He has become to… owerful to be controlled… due to a flaw in his… central pro… gram… The energy has … ecome… infections, damaging much of … e … lab equipment and … robots. I've chosen to … suspend him temporarily… controlling him …ith… a newly invented chip… until I can unleash him on my nemesis… Thomas… ight."**

**Another screen switched to an archived video feed of the laboratory as the green monitor sparked and died out.**

"**It's time…" A wild haired man said as he entered some commands into the computer terminal, rising the lid on one of the occupied pods.**

"**Zero…"**

"_**Who? Who are you?"**_

"**Zero… my masterpiece…"**

"_**But… who are you?"**_

"**After him… my nemesis… our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life…"**

**The crimson maverick hunter turned around as a sharp chill ran down his spine, his fearful green eyes locked on the monitor as the scene from his recurring nightmares played out before him. X slowly looked towards his stricken friend, a mix of terror and confusion in his gaze as the realization came over him that the reploid he had become so close to was originally his enemy.**

**His fear and emotions overcame him as the S Class hunter sprinted instinctively into the distance; wanting to get as far away from the place of his origins as possible. **

"**Wait! ZERO!" **

**X began to run after his partner as concern for his friend overrode the need for further investigation for the sake of the mission.**

"**ZERO don't-- GAAAHHH…"**

**The blue hunter was stopped in mid stride as a metallic tentacle impaled him through the midsection, sending out an energy field that drained his remaining power,causing him to loose his grip on consciousness.**

"…**Zer…o…"**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**X stirred slightly, rising his head above the smooth metal brace that held him to a steel maintenance table. He winced as the blue hunter recalled the wound that was still present in his torso. Opening his fading green eyes, he looked upon the hazy figure of Sigma who stood menacingly over him.**

"…**S…Sigma…"**

**Grinning, the mad reploid pressed a button located on a small remote in his torn hands, sending a high voltage shock through the table and X.**

"**GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHhhh…."**

**X's scream pierced the darkness of the room and faded, while the battle scarred reploid stood laughing. He walked over to a series of monitors, his battered red cape flowing behind him as he switched on live video feeds of the laboratory.**

**The pain stricken reploid strained to look over towards his captor's activity. Stealing a glance at one of the monitors, he saw the frantic figure of Zero struggling against a band of several resurrected mavericks--his strength fading as the crimson hunter attempted to fight off wave after wave of enemies.**

"**Perfect…" Sigma's deep voice boomed as he turned towards the recumbent figure of X who's eyes were glued to the screen.**

"**Tell me X… how does it feel to know that your best friend was the tool of your creator's nemesis, the man who started this war?"**

**The shorter hunter's attention shifted towards the dark, looming maverick. **

"**You're… you're lying… Zero would never--"**

"**He would… and he has! He destroyed your family, your creator, and he's destined one day to destroy you. Will you still be his friend the day he turns his saber on you?" **

**X stared back at him with defiant eyes, refusing to believe in the lies that Sigma spewed.**

"**What's wrong Sigma… afraid… if you release me… you'll lose" He managed to bluff in between his pained breathing.**

**The maverick leader let out a deep, menacing laugh as the shocked the damaged hunter again.**

"**No… No X, I've got much bigger plans for you…" **

**He said as the later began to slip into darkness once again.**

"**It's too bad that you won't be around much longer to enjoy it…"**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**The B Class hunter awoke again, this time the scene was much different. He was lying on the cold steel floor at Sigma's feet as the mad maverick held him in place with an electric net. Zero stood across the room from them.**

"**Let him go Sigma! I've destroyed you once before and I'll do it again!"**

**The other merely sneered at the command by the enraged hunter as he sent another wave of electricity through the captured hunter.**

"**GGGGAAAHHHhhhh…." **

"**LET HIM GO!" Zero said as he dashed forward, saber drawn.**

"**Touch me and he dies!" Sigma threatened as he stepped forward and held out a hand to stop the S Class hunter in his pursuit. **

**Zero screeched to a halt, his beam saber inches away from the infamous maverick's throat as he lowered his weapon.**

"**There… now that I've got your attention I'd like to propose a trade…"**

**Straightening himself, Zero gazed defiantly upwards into the madman's eyes. **

"**X can go free… but you have to stay here. It'll be just you and me…"**

**Smiling cockily, Zero laughed in the taller maverick's face.**

"**Hmph…If it's a fight you wanted all you had to do was ask."**

"**You agree then?"**

"**First you'll let him go unharmed… and then I'll deal with you myself…"**

**Sigma smiled as he disabled the bonds on X,thrusting the fading hunter into Zero's arms.**

"**X! Are you alright!?" **

**His vision faltering, X gazed upwards into the stern blue eyes as the tried to regain his senses.**

"…**ero… don't… it's a … trap--!"**

**As the red reploid looked towards his enemy, Sigma had snatched Zero's saber from the ground and struck at the maverick hunter. Zero rolled aside, managing to hang onto the limp form of X. Setting him against a steel beam, he drew his buster and took aim at Sigma. The blue hunter watched the fight with fading, confused eyes…**

**(If Sigma's bent on destroying us… why would he…)**

**X was unable to complete his thoughts, his green eyes closed, drifting into darkness.**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Some increment of time later he was roughly grabbed by the throat and held from the ground, as icy blue eyes gazed into his own.**

**(ZERO!)**

**The blue hunter chocked as his former friend held him from the ground, his form aglow with an reddish purple light. **

"**I…. Will… Destroy you…."** **The red reploid stated coldly as he tossed the damaged hunter into the blue steel wall.**

"**Wha… what happened to … you?" X stammered as he caught his breath, fear for his life giving him the necessary adrenaline to stand and fight.**

"**This is me X, the real me…"**

"**N-no… you're not Zero… you can't be…" X managed to say in between strained gasps for air, refusing to believe that the wild maverick before him was his partner.**

**The other laughed manically as he began to haphazardly slash at the blue maverick hunter. X dodged with jerky, sluggish movements; his body beginning to feel heavy as the purple viral aura that surrounded the maverick began to infect him. **

**(The virus! He's been infected by the Sigma virus!)**

"**Zero! I know you're still in there!" He said as he fired off an briefly charged shot, "Don't let... Sigma… control you!"**

**Grinning the infected hunter charged forwards, killing intent present in his gaze.**

_**((Don't! You can't do this!))**_

**((You stay out of this! You're weak! I'll accomplish where you failed!))**

**Zero began to sink to the ground, grabbing his head in pain as his screams broke the silence of the still air.**

"…**Zero…?"**

**X ventured tentatively towards his pained friend, his hopes daring to show again as the red maverick was to occupied with his own predicament.**

"… **that's it… Z…ero… you can… beat… this…"**

**X kneeled in front of the tormented reploid as his friend's narrow blue eyes focused upon him.**

_"_**_X… x…"_ the crimson hunter's familiar soft counterance returned to his gaze as he struggled against the virus that surged through him, _"get…away… I don't want… to…"_**

**((DO IT NOW!))**

**The soft-hearted hunter wrapped his arms around the distraught reploid's waist, holding him close with the last strength he had; as his friend's inter conflict reached a breaking point.**

_**((NO!))**_

**The devious smile came across his stricken face again as the maverick activated his choice weapon, its green blade replaced with a dark purple. X's green eyes shot open as Zero's arms came behind his back, stabbing the blue hunter through the shoulder and the red maverick through the chest.**

"**ZERO!"**

**X held the wounded hunter in his arms as he fell to one side, fighting for his hold on life.**

"**ZERO! ZERO!"**

**((HOW COULD YOU!?))**

_**((I'd rather see both of us die… than to see you live…))**_

"…**Z…er….o…" X's voice began to fade as his body grew heavy, the effects of the virus beginning to come into play.**

**(The… virus… is this… how it ends…?)**

**His green eyes lost their glow as the hunter of light lost his grip on this world…**

The blonde-haired youth's gaze had been locked on his partner throughout the length of his tale. He didn't recall much after the two had entered the building and X's account had shaken him to his core.

((X… how could I… how could I have done this to you?))

"But…"

The brunette's voice resounded throughout the quiet room as he turned towards Zero; tears streaming down his fair face as he held his partner's scarred hands.

"I… I don't want you to blame yourself Zero…" Remorseful blue eyes stared endlessly into his X's compassionate green, "you've suffered enough already, and nothing could make me ever think less of you…"

"X…"

"We're alive Z… and that's all that matters."

"Why should you forgive me? I… I almost…" Zero stared down at their clasped hands as his own emotions got the better of him, crystalline tears welling in the deep blue eyes.

X embraced his closest friend firmly in this strong arms, as the long haired youth latched onto the B Class hunter tightly; his body shaking as penitent sobs racked his still recovering frame.

"… we're both alive Zero… thanks to you…"

Signas, Lifesaver, and the doctor looked on with due admiration. The two reploid hunter staff members never ceased to be amazed at how deep the top commanders bond ran. Though they had originally been created as mortal enemies their care for each other had transcended their destinies, and it was through this they had managed to come back alive--and forever rid of the threat of viral attack.

X and Zero reluctantly parted their embrace as they blushingly remembered the three other occupants of the room.

"To put a long story short, both of your internal systems were designed to convert your metallic components into biological ones. It's because of the scale of your infections that your bodies enacted their last defense and allowed this transformation."

Lifesaver explained, breaking the silence as X awkwardly took his seat beside Zero once more, still holding on to the scarred hand as his partner's blue eyes turned towards the reploid care technician.

"But why would such a feature be built into our systems in the first place?" Zero asked, gathering as much of his usual cool-headed personality as he could muster.

"From the information we gathered from the remains of the lab it would appear that you are a copy of X's design. Your creator was "flying blind" when he based your plans on X's, which accounts for your incomplete form."

"So… X was destined to become a human?"

The white reploid nodded.

"It would also appear that your present forms are based on your components as reploids," Signas added on Livesaver's cue. "you'll still retain your strength, speed, and any scars and damage that you held before the transformation."

"…Wait… so we're pretty much the same as we started just… mortal?" Zero asked with confusion present in his voice.

"Not exactly…" The doctor added "your biology is quite different from humans. Thanks to your auto repair systems you heal faster, some of your skeletal structure is a foreign alloy that supports your super human strength, and other mechanical components still exist--for example--"

He walked over towards the seated form of Zero, pulling out a small pen light, he shined it in the youth's blue eyes.

"The two of you still retain your mechanical eyes…. Apparently your original designs lacked necessary components to build functioning human eyes…"

"Is that… bad…?" Zero asked as he winced at the bright light.

"No… it just means that if you open your eyes in a dark room someone's going to notice you." He said as he strode back to his respective seat.

"Another point I'd like to add regards your repair systems," The white reploid spoke intensely as he leaned forward towards Zero. "you were outfitted with a very sophisticated auto-repair which combined with your incomplete form and produced a very… interesting adaptation."

Confusion again showed in his face as the blonde youth awaited Lifesaver's explanation.

"When you were admitted to the operation room for your injuries, your body absorbed the metallic medical instruments and used it as raw material to heal your wounds. In other words, metal can be used to build new cells in your body. But," The white reploid's attention shifted towards the shorter brunette. "if your body is damaged X… you'll heal exactly like a normal human, which is why I'm sure that head wound still smarts."

"Guess I should remember that…" X retorted as he grabbed the white linen bandaged and smiled absently.

"Now then," Signas stated nonchalantly as he stood to leave the room, "you've both been cleared for check out at the hospital and are free to leave when you wish."

X and Zero watched as the small group began to exit the room.

"I've given you some leave to let you recover. We've no current signs of the Sigma virus for now so this is the perfect time for you two to get used to things."

Looking back at the them he gave a friendly smile.

"We can handle things at the base. You two have deserved it."

They both waved good-bye to their company as they exited the unit. Turning towards each other, a nervous smile came to both of their faces.

(…Now what?)

((…Now what?))

* * *

ImpatientSnake: This turned out a LOT longer than expected! I hope I did a good job with this one… I'm always so bad at integrating explanations into the story.TT

Now what is right! They both have nothing but time now that Sigma's been removed from the picture…

As always thanks for reading! You can review but I'm not going to wine about it, as long as you guys are enjoying the story I'll continue to write it!

Expect chapter 4 between Friday and Sunday--maybe sooner if I've got time!


	7. Ch 4 Part 1: Boxers or Briefs?

Surrender. MMX Fan fiction. Beta Copy. 5.18.08. Ch. 4 Part 1

ImpatientSnake: Holy fan service Batman! That was the pre-emptive title for chapter 4. Not much else I can say here so just sit back and enjoy the ride (Hint hint, nudge nudge)!

Sorry it's so late… I'm not feeling well so it's taking longer to write than usual… TT

PS: Ever wonder why chapters two and three are both written in "parts"? Well… besides my scatterbrained-ness acting up I'm writing the story in this fashion so that it can eventually be made into a graphic novel of sorts--kinda like a written storyboard. I've always wanted to do one and with any luck I'll have accomplished turning my fan fiction into graphic novel form by the end of this summer. Let's hope that my manga skills keep steadily increasing! :D

Chapter Rating: PG-13+. For swearing, "ideologically sensitive" situations, shounen-ai/soft core, and crude humor.

Disclaimer: Megaman X, etc. owned by Capcom.

Summary of Last Installment: Zero and X are left to their own means after the conference with Signas, Lifesaver, and the doctor. They are given an indefinite leave of duty as the Sigma virus has fallen off of the radar, allowing the two to get used to their new forms. But is there more to what happened in the laboratory then what X is telling them?

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))

/ Doctor's thoughts/

"Dialogue"

**Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

* * *

X scratched his head nervously, as he tried to think of something to break the awkward silence of the room while his partner's eyes were still uncomfortably fixed upon him.

(Think of something X! You're the one responsible for helping him right now…)

As the brunette looked over towards Zero, he noticed the odd expression on the blonde's face as he held part of the burgundy fabric of the hospital gown to his nose.

"Uh… what's wrong Z?" X asked with a slightly bewildered look on his still red face.

Looking up at his inquisitive counterpart, the S class commander's eyes showed a mix of discomfort and confusion.

"Do…do I smell… weird…?"

Practically falling out of his seat in surprise, X looked over towards his confounded friend as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"H-HEY! That's not funny! I'm being serious! Why does my shirt smell this way?!"

Putting his free hand towards his mouth; the brown haired youth's eyes closed tightly as he leaned forward in his chair slightly, muffling uncontrollable giggles. X tried to regain his composure as the blonde haired youth's elbow hit him in the shoulder, almost knocking his partner from his seat.

"Ow! What did you do THAT for?!" The other said with "innocent" eyes as he looked up at a thoroughly embarrassed Zero.

"…"

The S class commander gave no response as he stared at the other youth with stern eyes set upon a deeply red face.

"Heh… I guess I deserved that one…" X admitted with a large smile denoting his cheerful mood.

((Ugh… I'm not used to dealing with… this… Why didn't I read the whole textbook?)) Zero sighed slightly as he mentally kicked himself.

(…How am I going to explain this?)

"…Z… do you remember how we'd come back from each mission and wash our armor, weapons, and other items that got dirty?"

"Yeah… but I don't see how tha--" his blue eyes closed as the uneasy hunter's head hung lower as his face grew a deep crimson.

"O…"

X smiled as he reluctantly let go of his friend's scarred hand and placed it on his back reassuringly.

"It's okay Z, there's a community shower down the hall you can use before we leav--"

The frustrated hunter began to massage the corners of his eyes, trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

"X… I think I'd rather use the facilities back at our room…"

Recalling Zero's usually private personality and the fact that his best friend wasn't used to his new body, the brown haired hunter began to regret his lack of foresight.

(Ugh... why am I so distracted today?)

"Sorry about that… I've got my ride chaser outside, we can go home anytime you'd like--"

The door to the unit slid open as the reploid nurse who had visited them before returned, wheeling in a large box and a small package.

"These items just arrived for you Mr. Zero, they're from a Mr. Douglas."

Zero looked over his shoulder as he was handed a delivery sheet to sign.

"That's odd… was the rest of HQ even informed that we'd be here? I thought it was still classified." X said to himself as he walked over to the items and took the brown paper package into his hands.

After having the necessary paperwork signed, the nurse politely left the unit.

"What do you think it is X?"

"Beats me. Why don't you just open it?"

He said as he handed the small package to Zero, looking on from behind him as he rested his chin on the seated hunter's head. Slightly unnerved by X's unconscious advances, the blonde hunter began to untie the twine knot that held the items together.

Pushing the coarse paper aside he found two new ID cards, a hand written note, and some new articles of clothing. Unfolding the note, the two hunters began to read the small ink lettering:

_Zero,_

_We're all so relieved to know that you've made a full recovery! Alia, Dr. Cain, and I have been worried about you. Signas has restricted the details of both your and X's condition as a safety measure to ensure that the transition to your human forms goes smoothly--and as a preventative measure to stifle any assassination attempts. We can take care of things at the Base so try to take it easy for a few days. You and X both could use a vacation about now._

_I've sent you some new ID's--be sure to give X his! Your old ones will remain here at the Hunter Base until we can sort out the situation. You'll also find the modified leg attachments for your armor in the crate. After Signas warned me that you had been bed-ridden for a few days I took the initiative to place some leg support features into your armor; hopefully you won't be stumbling around too much._

((Very funny Douglas…))

_While the dash and jumping features have been switched off for more practical purposes you'll seamlessly integrate with the leg armor just like you did in your reploid form. _

_Alia and Dr. Cain included some new clothes for you; none of us knew what you liked so we decided to make things simple._

_We hope to see both of you soon!_

_Douglas, Alia, and Dr. Cain_

_PS Try not to pull any pranks on X, he's run himself ragged looking after you._

Zero handed X the letter and their ID cards as he sifted through the neatly folded items. He found a fitted, long sleeved, crimson shirt; a simple pair of white socks; a pair of black jeans; and blue boxers. He began to blush as he came to the last item.

"What? Are you a briefs fan?"

Startled by the comment, he turned towards X who was watching his varied expressions as he looked over the items.

"I don't know… I was just getting to that chapter in the book." The blue eyed hunter teased as he deviously smiled and threw the article of clothing into his friend's face.

X pulled the underwear off of him and handed them back to the playful youth, as he smiled back and leaned over Zero's seated form, staring into his clear eyes.

"So it's commando then?"

The blonde shrank back into his seat as the green eyed youth's comment flustered him further.

"D-Do you think you could bring the crate over here for me?" He stammered; trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Pouting slightly, X walked over towards the large crate and picked up the heavy item with ease. Setting it down at his friend's feet, he settled back into his chair and began to look over his new ID and the letter as Zero pulled the top off with little effort.

"Hmm… It says on the IDs that we'll have to have our photos taken tomorrow before they're fully valid."

"Where exactly do we need to go to have that done?" Zero asked as he pulled his leg armor out from the sea of white packaging peanuts that spilled out of the wooden box.

Flipping the metallic card over, X scrolled down on the mini browser that was embedded into it's back.

"Looks like we can have it done at the public affairs building that's by the mall in Giga city. That'll give us a good opportunity to get some things that we're going to need for the apartment."

The brunette thought out loud as he turned towards his counterpart who had finished putting on his new "boots"; and was now starting to steady himself in an attempt to get out of the chair.

"Wait a sec--"

The green eyed hunter flinched as his friend fell forward, catching himself with his outstretched hands as the wheel chair flew backwards hitting the hospital unit wall.

"What the hell happened?!" Zero retorted in frustration as his temper was getting the better of him.

Coming over to help him up, X held back a smile as he tried to avoid annoying his partner any further.

"You… uh… forgot to put the brake on the chair Zero…"

Zero's face reddened as he accept X's gesture and stood on his own.

The B Class hunter smiled softly as he picked up the pile of Zero's clothes and handed them to the prone youth.

"I'll pack things up here while you get changed;" the happy brunette chimed as he began to pick up bits of white packaging peanuts. "after all you still need to take a good shower!"

Smiling to disguise his embarrassment, the S Class hunter placed the blue boxers on X's head as he walked off towards the restroom in the unit.

(Heh, so I guess it's commando then.)

X humored himself as he gathered the styrofoam pieces and placed them back into the crate.

* * *

ImpatientSnake: Who would've thought that Zero likes to go commando? I kept asking myself what his preferred style of underwear would be--thanks to the influence of Y! Gallery. This was just a cute chapter to show just how challenging the transition from reploid to human would be--I'm sure this is made even harder for Zero because he is such a private and introverted person. Expect more hilarity in the next installment!

Again sorry for the late update… I'm currently on sinus medication and it's EXTREMELY hard to focus on anything--I had to go back and read each sentence I typed at least twice to get a good flow in the story.

Remember, there's a forum and a poll for this story via my author page for those you who have questions about the story, have an idea, or want a say in it. I respond to everything so feel free to say anything!

Updates: Expect the next update within 3 to 4 days!


	8. Ch 4 Part 2: Boxers or Briefs?

_Surrender. MMX Fan fiction. Beta Copy. 5.23.08. Ch. 4 Part 2_

_ImpatientSnake: Yes… Again I'm late… I don't really have a good excuse other than I was drawing fan art and making a T-Shirt. Well that and I was invited out for dinner, seeing as how I'm constantly broke I accepted the offer. ; Sorry…_

_PS: Don't forget about the forum and poll on my author page. I'll answer any and all questions and I constantly check the poll._

_Chapter Rating: Teen+. For swearing, "ideologically sensitive" situations, shounen-ai/soft core, suggested nudity and crude humor._

_Disclaimer: Megaman X, etc. owned by Capcom._

_Summary of Last Installment: After some playful humor, X and Zero head back towards their room at the Hunter Base._

_(X's thoughts)_

_((Zero's thoughts))_

_(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))_

_/ Doctor's thoughts/_

"Dialogue"

"_Other random persons"_

333333 Break in Chapter

**Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

* * *

"There's NO WAY I'm getting on there!"

"Oh come on Z!" X chimed as he cutely clung to the arm of the stoic S Class commander. "It's only until we get to our apartment…"

The taller blonde began to blush deeply as he looked over at X's red ride chaser--the compliment to his own blue one--as he weighed the pros and cons of his situation. On one hand it would be an opportunity to hold his X again. Yet on the other…

"Can't I drive?" Zero asked with a sigh as the shorter brunette gently pulled on his arm; trying to guide the reluctant hunter towards the ride chaser.

"Come on Z… pwease?" The green-eyed youth begged with puppy dog eyes as his partner hesitantly allowed himself to be dragged towards the red chaser.

"Uhnn… I don't wanna…"

X stopped pulling his friend and turned around; he looked up at the stoic youth with shinning eyes as he waited for the unwilling hunter to give in.

"That's not going to work this time X…"

Zero tried to say indifferently as he closed his eyes and turned his head. But the smaller brunette just continued to stare at his taller counterpart--knowing full well that the blonde youth would eventually give in to his charms. After all, that's how X wound up getting the larger bed in their apartment.

"Ughh…. Do you _always _have to do that…" Zero "complained" as he stole a glance at his partner's begging eyes.

((Well…It's not like I could properly operate his chaser anyway… The pedals are a bit too short…))

The blonde haired youth sighed as he finally gave into his friend's antics.

"Alright X… You can drive…"

A large smile spread across the smaller youth's face as X quickly hugged his less than enthusiastic friend, knocking the breath out of the taller youth.

((Heh… at least I get something out of this…)) Zero smiled as he wrapped his arms around his closest friend.

"Hey Z…" X said slowly, as an after thought came to mind.

"Hmm… yes?"

"You do realize that we left our stuff in the hospital unit right?"

The blue eyed youth slapped himself slightly on the forehead with his left palm, breaking their embrace.

"Stay here X… I'll go get it…"

(Well… at least I'm not the ONLY one distracted…)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you ready to go Z?" The brunette asked as he looked over his shoulder; trying to speak above the hum of his custom ride chaser.

"Yeah, yeah… Can we just go already?" Zero sighed as he held onto his partner from behind as he sat in the "passenger" seat of the chaser.

Grinning playfully, the B class hunter gunned the accelerator-- causing his annoyed counterpart to hold on tighter.

"Wh-what was that for?!" The surprised hunter stammered as they pulled out onto the busy city streets.

"Heh… you're not the only one who can drive a ride chaser during lunch time traffic!" He said deviously, smiling as he secretly enjoyed the feeling of his Zero being this close to him.

((I really am a bad influence on him…)) Zero thought as he softly grinned to himself, unaware that the driver of the chaser was relishing this moment just as thoroughly as he was.

"So how far away from the HQ are we exactly?"

"About… 15 minutes or so." X replied as he made a sharp right turn, narrowly avoiding the oncoming traffic.

Zero's eyes narrowed as another ride chaser sped inches away from their own.

"Just try not to get us killed before we get there…"

"Don't worry Z… just sit back and enjoy the ride." He teased as the blonde's attention was brought back to the youth his arms were wrapped around.

After a few minutes of traffic dodging later the blue eyed youth became used to his partner's reckless driving and settled his helmeted head on the brunette's shoulder. Surprised by the gesture, X swerved to the left--almost colliding with another motorist.

"_WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!!" _

"S-sorry!" The smaller youth shouted apologetically.

((What was that all about?)) Zero pondered to himself as he shifted his head on the startled youth's shoulders, trying to find a more comfortable position.

About a minute or so later the two arrived at the Hunter Base as X began to park his ride chaser in it's underground parking space.

(Phew… I'm glad that's over with…) He thought as he shut down the vehicle and removed his familiar blue helmet.

"_WELCOME BACK GUYS!!"_

Zero turned around swiftly, falling off of the chaser in surprise and embarrassment as the almost everyone in the Hunter Base jumped out from behind various vehicles, ready made banners and other celebratory items in their possession.

"Are you okay Zero?" Douglas asked both he and X walked over to help the shocked hunter up.

"I can get up myself." The annoyed blonde stated coldly as he rose from the steel floor and punched Douglas considerably hard in the arm.

"OW! Hey! That's no kind of welcome to give us after we set up this whole 'welcome back' party for you guys--" Douglas stopped mid-complaint as he caught scent of Zero's attire.

"Ugh! Is that _you _Zero?!"

The reploid inventor said without thinking as he fanned the air around his nose. Urked, the uncomfortable hunter put his hands into his pockets and kicked Douglas in the stomach, sending him flying several feet backwards.

"I'm going upstairs X…" Zero angrily stated as he headed towards the elevator.

"What was THAT for?!" The green reploid asked himself as X walked over to help him.

"Don't take it too personally Douglas," the smaller brunette said as he helped the inventor from the floor, "he's still not used to his new body yet. He just woke up today remember?"

Feeling regretful now, the green reploid sighed as he watched the blonde enter the elevator and leave.

"I'll have to remember to apologize to him later, sorry about that X…"

"It's alright." X said as he awkwardly turned to address the silent crowd behind them, "Heh… I guess you guys missed us huh?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

((I hate feeling this out of place…))

Zero thought to himself with eyes closed eyes, as the hot water from the shower relaxed his scarred body.

((I hope I didn't embarrass X… he's really helped me out recently….))

The blonde-haired hunter sighed as he leaned back on the white tiled wall, thinking back to the moment the two shared in the hospital unit.

"**Hav… Have you ever had any… strange feelings?"**

"…**Like what?"**

"**I… I'm not really sure…"**

((Why do I feel this way…?))

He thought to himself as he looked upwards at the falling water.

((…And why can't I tell him?))

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So how do you like the cake X?" Alia said as X turned around in mid bite.

Slightly choking on the desert, X punched his chest a few times before replying.

"It's great! I didn't know that you where such a good cook!"

"Well… I never really have anyone to cook for, seeing as how reploids don't need to eat." She added as a deep crimson crossed her smiling face.

"Where's Zero anyway? Is he still upstairs?" She asked, surveying the bustling crowd for the tall blonde.

"He's been up there awhile… I'd better go check on him." X said, handing her the plate as he walked over to the elevator.

"Hurry back soon! We're getting ready to give you guys the gifts we got you!" The hunter navigator shouted after him as he ran off.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey Z! Are you still--!" X stopped mid-sentence as he entered the apartment and caught Zero as he was redressing himself.

"X!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were--!" The smaller brunette stammered as he closed the door behind him and quickly turned away.

"I… uh… I-it's okay! I'll… I'll just go into my room…" Zero stuttered as he quickly ran off into his room and practically run into the sliding the door.

(I… I hope he isn't mad at me…) The smaller hunter thought as he waited for Zero in his partner's black leather chair.

(…Even if he is cute…)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

((Damn it!))

Zero thought to himself as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart.

((Why am I getting so flustered over this!? It's not that big of a deal… I mean… It's not like I've got anything to hide from him…))

Sighing deeply, the S class commander pulled on the pair of blue boxers and he attempted to mentally steady himself to meet his partner again.

((Besides… I doubt he finds the various scars attractive…))

Pulling on the rest of his clothing, the embarrassed youth stepped forward slowly as the sliding door swished aside.

"Z… I… I'm sorry I--" The green eyed youth stammered rapidly, as he quickly stood up and began to apologize.

"It's okay X…" The blue eyed hunter interrupted as he walked towards his unnerved counterpart, "I'm just not used to… changing quite yet… We've lived together for awhile now anyway… So it's not like we don't know everything about each other as it is."

"But I…" trailed as his friend placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it okay?" He smiled as he looked his partner full in the eyes, "Come on now… let's go downstairs to the party."

Zero walked towards the door as X lingered behind him, still feeling awkward about the situation.

(Well… that's one disaster avoided.)

"Are you coming X?" The taller hunter called after him from the elevator.

The brown haired youth smiled as he rushed to join his friend.

* * *

ImpatientSnake: Best. Chapter. Ever. Well I've gotta sleep now… It's quite late and I've got to do senior teach day tomorrow… Expect the next installment around the weekend… ish…

As always check out my deviant art .com account (Ki773N) for fan art, the forum for questions or comments, and the poll on my author page.

**Edit: No, I didn't update over the weekend... My sister unexpectedly visited me and I've got a major project due tomorrow. I'll update when I can, but it'll be worth the wait. -**


	9. Ch 5 : Karoke

Surrender. MMX Fan fiction. Beta Copy. 6.1.08 Ch5. Part 1

ImpatientSnake: Okay this one is EXTREMELY late! Sorry but real life is getting in the way and this was the only time I had to write in about a week. None the less enjoy the story! By the way…Executive privilege FTW! (You'll get after some reading!)

PS: Don't forget about the forum and poll on my author page. I'll answer any and all questions and I constantly check the poll.

Chapter Rating: Teen+. For swearing, "ideologically sensitive" situations, shounen-ai, crude humor, and the use of alcoholic beverages.

Disclaimer: Megaman X, etc. owned by Capcom.

Summary of Last Installment: It's time for the "Welcome back" party!

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))

_(Douglas's thoughts)_

(Alia's thoughts)

/ Doctor's thoughts/

"Dialogue"

"_Other random persons"_

_Lyrics to song_

Author's Note (See bottom comments section for link)

**Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

000 Divider

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

X smiled across the elevator at his nonchalant partner. He knew that the S class hunter hated going to the various parties that the Hunter Base staff threw--as the blond found them noisy and annoying--so this was a treat. But one thing about his friend caught his eye.

"Hey Z…"

The blue-eyed hunter turned to face the smaller hunter as he saw a question in X's eyes.

"Yeah?"

His brown-haired partner strode over to him, standing inches away from his friend, the B class hunter ran his fingers through the golden blonde hair.

"…how did you get your hair dry this quick?" his voice trailed off as the taller youth became unnerved by their close proximity.

"I… uh… you know the window in your room, the one that gets a lot of air traffic from the HQ heliport?" Zero managed to say as his face grew a deep crimson.

"Hmm… yeah! I remember that we had to sound proof that side of the apartment after we moved in."

The tall blonde smiled awkwardly as he looked down and began to twiddle with his thumbs.

"Well… I tried towel drying it but I soaked about three towels, I short circuited the ventilation fan trying to dry it that way, so…"

"…You stuck your head out of the window?" X giggled as he completed Zero's sentence.

The taller hunter's nervous smiled widened as the elevator came to a stop and the silver doors slid open.

"Looks like we're here." Zero announced awkwardly as he tried to regain his usual composure. The smaller youth excitedly grabbed his relocating partner by the arm as they exited the sliding doors.

"Come on Z! You've got to try this chocolate cake that Alia made! If you though that the orange juice was good you'll love this!" X chimed happily as he drug the taller hunter across the crowded room by the arm.

"H-hey! Slow down X! It's not like the cake's going anywhere!" Zero called after him as he almost collided with one of the new rookie hunters.

"_Is that really the legendary Commander Zero? He doesn't seem as fierce as everyone says he is."_ One of the rookies said to the small group of hunters that was gathered around him.

"_You'd better watch what you say. I heard that he knocked out an A class hunter just for looking at 'em the wrong way!" _A more experienced hunter in the group warned the cocky novice.

"_Heh, yeah right. I'd bet that now he's human he couldn't even put a scratch in my armor!"_

Another rookie boasted as the S class commander--who was still being dragged about like a rag-doll-- caught wind of the conversation.His brow furrowed with annoyance, Zero tried to turn back to reprimand the haughty fool.

"Let it go Z," X sighed as he began to walk backwards, still dragging his irritated partner behind him "you can always get him back in training." The green-eyed commander said with a mischievous wink.

"Heh, sounds like I'm rubbing off on you X…"

Zero retorted as he smiled softly at his chipper friend as he nodded in agreement. Besides, the S class commander was far to busy enjoying the smaller brunette's company to put the boasting reploid in his place.

((Fine, I'll let you win this one X…))

He thought fondly as they approached the small group of Alia, Douglas, Signas, and Lifesaver, who were eagerly waiting for them.

"It's nice to see that you two are doing so well," Alia said happily as X finished dragging Zero towards the waiting reploids "we were all so worried about you Zero."

"Welcome back Zero. You gave us quite a scare." Lifesaver commented in his usually polite manner.

"Yes, it's great to see you back and in good health Zero." Signas added in his deep tenor as he placed a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to go through all the trouble of throwing together a party." Zero said as he smiled and looked over the crowd that was joyously gathered about him.

"Don't be that way!" Douglas supplemented the conversation, as he came from behind the S class hunter and wrapped his arm around Zero's neck, "Just enjoy the party. Who knows you may actually have fun for a change!"

The red hunter's eye twitched slightly as the green reploid aggravated him even more.

"Douglas. Either you get off of me right now or I'll throw you off…" He said coldly as the reploid inventor pushed him further.

"Come on! Lighten up woul--" his words were cut off as the blonde youth grabbed him by the arm and tossed the object of his annoyance across the room. Douglas landed roughly against the tempered glass of the window on the other side of the large room.

"So didn't you say something about a cake Alia made X?" The blue-eyed hunter asked his surprised counterpart as though nothing had happened.

_(Oww… ))_

Douglas picked himself up from the steel floor as he glanced toward the opposite side of the room that he had flown from. None of the party's guests outside of the small circle of friends he had come from had noticed his air time.

_(Oh… I'm going to get you back for this…) _The green reploid thought as a devious smile crept across his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to WHAT?!" Zero practically shouted at Signas from across the small, round table that the party guests now sat at.

"It'll be fun Z! After all you're so good at it! You even won last year's Christmas contest!" X begged his partner; who was seated next to him, as he tugged playfully on the blonde hunter's arm.

"Every time I come down to one of these parties I _always_ end up getting dragged into doing this!" He glared at the crowd gathered about the table.

"And you wonder why I don't come down here that often…" He said with a deep sigh.

"I understand if he doesn't want to do it," Douglas interrupted from the opposite side of the table, "after all… I am the crowd favorite right now…" He added with a cocky smile.

"Nice try, but I'm still not doing it. You'll just program it to give me some crappy song again anyway!" The angry blonde sighed as he tried to reign in his temper.

"Hmph! Fine! I'll just let X choose the song!" Douglas said as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Ugh… that still doesn't mean that I'm going to do it…" The S class hunter trailed off as he began to massage the bridge of his nose, trying to chase away some of his aggression.

"Zero…" Signas boomed as he caught the attention of the irritated hunter, "I order you to participate!"

"YOU'RE ORDERING ME TO TAKE PART IN A KARAOKE COMPETITION!?"

"Yes," the general reploid smiled mischievously, "and if you don't you're fired…"

"WHAT!? Isn't that some form of power abuse!?" Zero challenged as he pointed across the table at Signas, his eyes widened in surprise and aggravation.

"Call it an 'Executive Privilege'…"

Zero sank back into his seat in defeat and looked over towards X.

"You'd better pick something good…"

The green-eyed reploid smiled back nervously as he tried not to laugh at the antics of his friends.

"You'd better go and sign up then, this next act will be over soon." Douglas teased as the S class hunter headed toward the small karaoke stage that the green reploid inventor had made for the HQ's various parties.

((I should've thrown him out of the window…))

Zero thought as he his way over to the back of the stage where Alia was managing things.

With the blonde hunter gone, the conversation at the table shifted towards X.

"So what song are you going to pick?" Lifesaver asked nonchalantly--his interest in the group's joke less intense than those of his acquaintances.

"Hmm… I dunno… I've never really picked a song for anyone." he said as he began to ponder what song his partner would like.

"You should make sing one of those really old what where they called? '70's' songs?" Douglas teased as he grinned at X.

The smaller youth smiled nervously at the reploid inventor.

(He'd never forgive me for something like that… No it has to be something he'd actually like…)

"I've got it guys! I'll be back in a moment!" With that the B class commander took off for the stage after his friend.

"Does anyone even know what kind of music Zero likes?" Signas asked the two reploids with him.

"Who knows." Douglas added shrugging.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

((Why do I always get dragged into doing this?))

Zero sighed as he came up to the "DJ" booth that Alia was running.

"Hey Zero… Are you going to sing too?"

"Yes… Signas 'ordered' me too… X should be over to choose the song in a bit."

"X? Usually you just go with a random song? Any reason?" The hunter navigator asked with interest.

"It wasn't my suggestion. But it's better than having Douglas programming the randomizer to make me sing something from the '70's'."

The S class commander stated coolly as he stared off into the distance, watching the one of the drunken humans from the accounting department belt out the lyrics to one of the new techno hip-hop songs.

"Well, whatever X picks I'm sure you'll win." She added with a friendly smile as the S class commander chuckled at the middle-aged man as he passed out in the middle of the song.

"It looks like I'm next then." The blonde hunter said as two other humans began to drag the sleeping performer from the stage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Hey Alia…" X whispered into the intercom for her room as he waited outside the hall in the Hunter Base.**

**The hunter navigator groggily reached for the intercom button by her recovery pod as she responded to the blue hunter's voice.**

"… **What is it X?"**

'**Can… I come in? I need to talk to someone but… I don't think that I can talk to Zero about this…" **

**(Something that you can't talk to Zero about? That doesn't sound like you…)**

"**Sure… just let me open the door…"**

**Alia groggily turned on the soft, halogen lights and entered in the password for the door. X stood on the other side of the door, a serious--yet unnerved-- look across his fair face.**

"**Are you okay?" she asked awkwardly, surprised by the unusual mood the normally cheerful hunter exhibited. **

"**I-I'm fine…" he said unsteadily, his eyes betraying his inner turmoil, "I'm sorry that I woke you up so late."**

"**It's alright X. Come in and have a seat."**

**The silver door slid shut noiselessly as the blue hunter passed through and took a seat on the tan leather couch; Alia sat down across from him.**

"**What did you want to talk about?" She asked with due concern showing.**

**The green-eyed reploid shifted uncomfortably on the plush sofa as he tried to find the words to explain his situation.**

"**I… no that's not right…" the nervous commander fumbled as he stared down at the steel floor.**

**Alia looked on at the thoroughly embarrassed figure of X as he mentally kicked himself as he stumbled through his sentences.**

**(If he can't talk to Zero then maybe…)**

"**X, does this have something to do with Zero?" She asked with an expression more serious than intended. Causing the blue hunter to blush deeply as his eyes intently focused on her.**

"**We… we've been friends ever since he came to the Hunter Base… but sometimes I…" **

**He trailed off; staring at the faintly illuminated steel walls of Alia's apartment, unwilling voicing what he wasn't yet willing to confess to himself.**

**(I think I see where this is going…)**

"**It's okay to tell me X, I'm not going to tell anyone." **

**The pink reploid said comfortingly as she placed a reassuring hand on the green-eyed hunter's hunched shoulders. X stared back at her as a small smile came across his face though his green eyes still portrayed his nervousness.**

"…**Sometimes I… I feel… nervous around him… Though it's not a bad nervousness… I'm happy and I can't stop smiling… I know that sounds ridicules…" **

**Alia began to blush as a soft smile came to her face, X's innocent and fleeting words striking a heart string.**

"**It's not silly X…" She said happily as he turned away from the walls of the apartment and toward her, "you're just in love!"**

"**Wh-what?!" X stammered as he was caught off guard, nearly falling from the leather sofa.**

"**B-but he's my best friend! And… I-" **

**She reached out and caught X by the arm, steadying the surprised hunter as his blush deepened.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Y-yeah. I'm fine…"**

**Sighing with relief, the hunter navigator couldn't stop smiling at the B class hunter's cute--if not awkward--behavior.**

"**It's alright to have feelings for him X. What matters is what you do with them, I don't think that he'd think any less of you for it."**

**He stared off into space once more as his anxious smile was replaced with an uneasy frown. **

"**What if… what if he doesn't like me… What if I tell him and he never wants to speak to me again…?" He added with worry tainting his words as tears began to show in the corners of his green eyes.**

**Alia felt deep empathy for the honest hunter; he had trusted everything solely in his reclusive friend and the B class hunter would be devastated if anything were to happen to that bond that the two shared.**

"**When the time comes you'll know X… It's not like you have to run out and tell him this instant!" She said compassionately as she patted the disheartened hunter on the back.**

"… **I guess you're right." X said as a small smile came to his face, "Thanks Alia, I feel a little better…"**

"**You can stay here tonight if you want X." She added as he stood up and began to wipe his eyes.**

"**Thanks, but I think I'll just go back to my room. Zero's asleep already anyway…" X added as quietly left the room.**

**(Good luck X…)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Alia!" X shouted cheerfully above the loud new age music coming from the oversized speakers.

"Oh hi X! Have you picked out a song for Zero?"

The brunette nodded as a wide grin marred his features.

"Do you have anything by that older rock band that Z likes? I think it's called Breaking -Something-…"

"Let me see…" Her fingers flew on the composite hologram keyboards as she searched for the group through the archaic rock music files.

"There's one here called 'Breaking Benjamin'. With a few songs listed, is that it?" She asked looking upwards at X, who stood behind her seated form.

"I think so… I don't know the titles for the songs so anyone will do."

"Alright. You can go back to Signas and the others if you'd like to, he's on next."

"Thanks Alia, I'll be watching!" He said happily as he bounded off towards their table.

(Now… which song to play…)

Her blue-eyes scanned the screen as short clips of each song began to play quietly into the small ear bud she wore.

"Maybe I could use this opportunity to help X." She said to herself as the clip for "You" began to softly play.

(That's it! Alright Zero, let's see what's going on inside your head…)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

((Is this going to start anytime soon? They've already played two of those annoying techno songs.))

The agitated hunter thought to himself, as one of the rookie hunters stealthy replaced the S class hunter's half-empty glass of orange juice that was sitting on the table by him with another one.

"Did you do it?" Douglas said as he pulled the rookie hunter from behind the curtains.

"Yes I did it, now where's that buster modification part?"

The green reploid grinned as he tossed the small part towards the inexperienced hunter.

"Alright! But I don't see why this is so important. He's just doing some karaoke contest, why do you want him to get hammered anyway?"

Douglas laughed slightly, "He's never really loosened up before, so maybe this'll help."

"Eh whatever you say pops." The rookie shrugged as he ran back excitedly towards the other hunter hopefuls.

"Who's back there?" The blonde hunter angrily shouted as he caught an indistinguishable line of Douglas' voice.

"Sorry Zero! I was just working on the lighting! It'll be up in a bit." The green reploid shouted from behind the curtains, trying to hide his original intentions.

"You'd better not be programming the machine again! I'm still none too happy about that New Years Day party!" The blonde hunter shouted back as he finished off the rest of his drink before being called to the stage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Next up is Zero! Making his first entry since last year's Christmas Bash! Give it up for the returning champion!"

The speakers boomed as Alia announced the next entrant, curtains razing and multicolored halogen lights flickering on as the elongated electric guitar interlude began to play.

((Well if you can't beat them…))

Zero thought to himself as he tipped his head downwards as the interlude was coming to an end, the focus of the excited crowd manifested on his solemn figure on the dark stage.

((… then show off!))

_My hands are broken,_

_And time is going on and on it goes… forever… how long…_

The blonde's rich and melodic voice rang out in perfect harmony with the rhythm of the soft interlude of the guitar and drum in the background.

_So I got high and live all that life that I've taken all for granted…_

The harmonic music broke off into a more rapid and aggressive style as the tempo picked up. Playing off of this cue, Zero's natural showmanship came out as he began belt the lyrics more aggressively into the microphone on stage--true to rocker form.

_Promise me you'll try_

_To leave it all behind,_

'_Cause I've elected hell,_

_Lying to myself._

_Why have I gone blind?_

_Live another life…_

The roar of the crowd of reploids and humans alike rose to an insatiable clamor as they fed off of the energy of the blonde's performance.

"He's really good." Signas remarked as his eyes where focused on brightly lit stage.

"I don't understand why he doesn't do this more often. It seems to be a good stress relief for him." Lifesaver added as he sipped on some punch.

(Wow… You're really into this one aren't you?) X thought to himself as he turned his back toward the other reploids, trying to hide a crimson blush that came over his features.

_You… You…_

Zero's voice resounded harmoniously with the blaring percussion instruments of the song as he began to step a little unsteadily.

((What? What's wrong with my feet…? I feel… different…)

His thoughts trailed off as an unfamiliar haze settled over his thoughts, loosening his normally restrained inhibitions. His blue-eyes became glassy and unfocused, though he tried to regain his senses. Gazing out towards the crowd in mid chorus, his loose and disoriented thoughts shifted towards X; their eyes locked as he unconsciously sang for his partner.

_The only way out_

_Is letting your guard down and never die forgotten… I know…_

_Forgive me, my love,_

_I stand here all alone, and I can see the bottom_

(Is… Is Z looking at me…?!)

The smaller brunette questioned as his Zero's eyes seemed to stare intently at him as he began to relate the remainder of the song with more passion.

(No… he can't be…)

_You… You… You…_

_You… You… You…_

The blonde's rich voice rang out with more passionate zeal than his previous performances as he grasped the microphone stand tightly and drug it on the ground as he power slided across the stage, reaching out towards his X. With that the lights began to fade away and the curtain fell.

(Can he…?)

The party guests went wild with applause, praise, and cat calls alike. Most gave a standing ovation as the device built into the karaoke stage measured the volume of their cheering.

"Well everyone, it looks like we have a new record! That puts Zero in the lead over Douglas, making him the winner of tonight's competition! Congratulations Zero!" Alia announced overtly cheerfully and excitedly over the stage intercom as the crowd's adoration became deafening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

((Ugh… I feel dizzy…I don't think I can get back up…))

Zero's fail thoughts rang out through his clouded mind, as he tired to lift his now heavy body from the stage floor--the effects of the high proof Everclear Douglas slipped him taking effect.

"That was an excellent performance Zero!" Alia blissfully shouted over the loud music she put on as she bounded over toward the blonde youth.

"…"

"Zero? Are you okay?" The hunter navigator's voice grew worried as the blonde hunter didn't respond.

"I… I feel… dizzy…" He managed to say with a slurred accent covering his normally cool and collected voice.

"Can you get up?" Her thoughts becoming more fearful as she held out her hand; dreading that his condition may have worsened since leaving the hospital.

"I'll try…" The unsteady youth replied as he slowly accepted the assistance, only to loose his balance and fall backward onto the hard floor of the stage.

"Oh no… Stay right here. I'll be back with X." The blonde-haired reploid instructed him as she headed off into the crowd to find his partner.

((Not like I've… got much of a choice…))

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"X!"

The brunette quickly snapped out of his day-dream as he say Alia running toward him, concern showing in her eyes.

"What's up Alia? Is something wrong?"

"It's Zero, he's still on the stage and he can't get up! I think something's really wrong with him."

Shock rang throughout the crowd as X was mortified by her account.

_(No! I must have given him to high a proof! I didn't mean for this to happen…)_ Douglas thought regretfully as his thoughts shook him.

"Damn it! We just got home!" The scared brunette said to himself as he rushed towards the stage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

((Why… now… I just… got home…))

The S class commander thought solemnly as he fought to stay in control of his mind and his inhibitions.

"Zero! Zero! Are you alright?!"

The blonde youth's focus shifted as the familiar voice entered his hazy thoughts.

"I'mm…. fline… X…"

He managed to call after the worried brunette as X made his way towards the collapsed hunter.

"You're not fine… you can't stand and you can hardly speak!"

The smaller hunter said with fear filling his voice as he pulled the incapacitated hunter to his feet; steadying the S class commander by throwing the youth's arm over his shoulder.

"I slaid… I'mm… fline!"

Zero tried to fight back as he noticed the other reploids approaching the back of the stage.

"Is he alright X?" Signas questioned as he caught sight of the two hunters.

"I don't know what's wrong with him… He sounds like he got hit a bit to hard…"

"He's going to be okay X," Lifesaver added as he approached the two, "it just looks like he's had a bit more alcohol than he could handle."

"Alcohol? But he doesn't smell like it…" The brown-haired youth stated as he vainly sniffed the air about him.

"He doesn't have to," The white reploid said as he picked up Zero's discarded glass and scanned the remaining orange juice left in it, "it looks like there was a decent amount of Everclear mixed in this. A high proof at that."

"Everclear… But we banned that from the HQ after the New Years party last year…" Signas said angrily as he took the glass from Lifesaver's hand.

"So is he going to be okay?" X asked, his worry slowly dissipating.

"He'll be fine. Though he won't be himself for a few hours, he'll be back to normal by morning." The white reploid care technician advised the concerned hunter.

"You should probably take him back his room X," Alia said compassionately as she smoothed some of the stray pieces of blonde hair from Zero's face.

X nodded, cradling the disoriented hunter in his arms as he headed off towards the elevator, fear for his friend's altered state still apparent in his green-eyes.

"…Xxxx…."

The intoxicated youth trailed off as he struggled to keep his wits.

"Yeah Z?"

"I'm slorry… I dridin't means to …ake you… leave the prarty…" Zero said apologetically as the two entered the elevator.

"It's okay Z, I care more about your health than the party."

"Thlanks…" The blonde hunter slurred as he buried his dizzy head into X's chest, smiling contently.

"N-no problem Z…" X replied nervously as Zero's new found spontaneity took over the blonde hunter's usual demeanor.

Unsettled green-eyes looked out of the elevator window into the glowing night city line. Silence presided over the elevator as X tried to focus on the stillness of the night--rather than his friend's unconscious advances.

(This isn't good… If I end up doing something I regret he'll never forgive me…)

Silver doors slid noiselessly open as the elevator came to a stop. Apprehensively, the green-eyed hunter quickly strode over to the door to their shared room. He entered the password with celerity as he tried to steady Zero with the use of one arm.

"Rrrr… we… gloing home… Xxxx?" The blonde asked as he was woken up from his "half sleep".

"Yeah Z, we're going home. You could use a good rest."

"Awww… but… I wannaa… stlay wif you…"

Zero slurred as X opened the door to the blonde's room, he continued trying to seem cute like X commonly did to get the S class hunter to listen to him.

"Pwease…?"

He added as X laid him down on the king sized bed, pulling the crimson blanket over the drunken hunter.

"Z… I don't think that's a good idea--" The brown-haired youth's voice cut off as Zero drug the hunter back onto the bed and pinned him down, smiling widely.

"Oh colme on… I jus walnna be arround… joo…" The blue-eyed youth begged as he poked X playfully on the nose.

"…But… you're not yourself right now Z… I don't wan to-- H-hey! S-stop that!"

X trailed off laughing hysterically as the taller hunter began to tickle his waist and sides.

"Hah Hahahah! Come on! Haha ha! Knock it off Z!"

"No… nojht until you… slaay you'll stlay wif me!"

(What harm could it do? After all he's just playing pranks like he normally does.)

"Haha haha ha! A-alright! Hah ha! I'll stay! Jus-- ha hahaha ha! Stop!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For those of you who haven't heard the song, it's "You" by Breaking Benjamin and you can find a video of it by typing "Breaking Benjamin" "You" into the youtube . com search bar. It should be one of the first videos to pop up.

ImpatientSnake: Everclear for the win! This chapter isn't just fan service there's going to be more to it. I'm EXTREMELY sorry that this had to come so late but I feel it's worth waiting for. I do believe I've created a songfic hybrid! It gets more miles to the gallon than a regular songfic! Anyway… it took me about 300+ songs to find the right one--with some added help--so I hope you appreciate the effort. Now it's time to exit, stage left! (((Runs away from Zero crazy fan girls)))

Updates: Expect chapter 5 part 2 sometime in the coming week. I'm graduating from high school this week-- as well as taking exams-- so you'll have to excuse my tight schedule.

Credit given to Breaking Benjamin for "You".

_**EDIT: Now on hiatus, sorry but after this last chapter being as bad as it is I'm taking some more time to find my inspiration and better write the story. I want to set the mood better than I did here and so I'm going to take more time. Sorry but for the sake of this being a good story this has to be done.  
**_


	10. Ch 6 : Pinocchio

Surrender. MMX Fan fiction. 2.24.2010 Ch.6. Part 1/1

Chapter Rating: K+ (M for mature, NC-17, etc). For sexual content, swearing, "ideologically sensitive" situations (ie man sex), shounen-ai, crude humor, the use of alcoholic beverages, and the residual vomiting that accompanies them.

Disclaimer: Megaman X, etc. owned by Capcom.

Summary of Last Installment: X takes a drunken Zero to his bedroom in their shared dormitory inside the Hunter Base so that Zero can sleep-off being intoxicated. However, Zero wants X to stay with him for the night and X—against his better judgment—decides to stay.

(X's thoughts)

((Zero's thoughts))

Maverick Zero's thoughts

(((Lifesaver's thoughts)))

_(Douglas's thoughts)_

(Alia's thoughts)

/ Doctor's thoughts/

"Dialogue"

"_Other random persons"_

Author's Note (See bottom comments section for AN)

**Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

000 Divider

* * *

"U...uuu....ugh..."

"..."

"U...ggghhhh..."

"...You're not going to throw up are you...?"

X stared up at his intoxicated friend in the space of his moonlit room. The blonde's face was oddly contorted as he noticed his friend's arms beginning to shake under the weight they held over the smaller hunter. Calculating what he could possibly do in his compromised position, X began to steady the other's arms while Zero's face above him began to look more distressed.

"S-steady Z! Just hold it in for a bit longer..."

X nervously tried to reassure the increasingly ill youth as he slowly managed to push his weakened form into a sitting position. With both of them having gotten into this position, X could clearly see his sempai's pale face in the moonlight. Though, whatever romance would've first been present in this scene was wasted as his friend clutched his knees and drew them closer to his chest. With his head lower than his knees, the blonde was able to steady himself a bit longer while the other attempted to get up from the bed they shared. However, a crimson sheet wrapped around his ankle as the brunette came crashing back down into the thin carpet below.

"O...o....ow..."

"AllllX! Arle... you o---"

Straining to see above his knees to check on his friend, Zero unfortunately forget of his current sickness. A shocked look come upon X's face as the other feverishly clutched a his mouth, eyes growing wider.

"J-just a minute Zero! Don't move!"

X said as he quickly motioned for the small bathroom that was attached to Zero's room. Quickly turning on the light, he located a stainless steel bucket that was normally used for soaking mechanical parts in oil. As he dumped the contents into the armor wash shower, he looked over his shoulder as the blonde let out another sickly moan.

"Uuu...gh! Xxxxxxx...."

"I'm almost there!"

The smaller brunette rushed over with the oily pail as his ill friend grasped at the bucket with abnormal haste. Turning his head, the still standing X heard noises arise from deep inside of his friend that he never wished to hear again. In mid-peril; however, Zero was still having a technical difficulty that could only be remedied with the assistance of another.

"Uoup..... Xxxx... could you--!"

Another round of indescribable noises ensued as X slowly and hesitantly turned toward his ailing friend.

"Y-yes Zero...?"

"C-could you... ugllll... hold my... uuuuugg....hair b-back...?"

Managing a compassionate smile upon a slightly disgusted face, X slowly strode over toward the bed where his sempai's form was bent over the bucket. As he sat down softly on the crimson sheets behind the other, X ran his hands above Zero's head. He reigned in the few out of place hairs around the blonde's bangs as his other hand gently grasped the bulk of the ill youth's tail of tied back hair.

Despite the circumstances that led him here, X couldn't help but marvel at the softness and feel of his partner's hair. Each strand was silky smooth and held a shine to it which X had never seen before their human forms. He had always wanted to touch his flaxen locks, to feel their weight gently slip through his fingers, to breathe in the scent of the stronger man they clung to. Forgetting himself and the state that his long time friend was in, he lent forward into the surplus of hair slightly, filling his senses with Zero's familiar scent.

(Zero...)

The brunette's relaxed face was soon twisted into a small look of surprise and disgust as another round of unnatural sounds came from the body of his nauseous friend. Quickly rising away from the golden hair, X took his partner's locks in one hand and began slowly rubbing the taller youth's back with his other.

"Ooooouuuuoooo....."

Zero's drained form let out a tired moan sometime later as his sickly convulsions began to ebb. Still huddled around the bucket, he began to move away from it, putting more of his weight on X. The brunette cautiously accepted his weight, motioning to take the pail away from Zero, he sat the item on the ground a few inches away from them.

"I...I'm s...sorry X..."

Zero breathlessly pleaded as he attempted to regain some of his shaken composure.

"...It's alright Z... It's alright..."

The blonde seemed to relax as X began to stroke the sweat soaked bangs that clung to his partner's face. As X tended to his still swimming head, the drunken youth steadily began to place his full weight in the care of the other.

The two sat close to each other within the stillness of the moonlit room. In the rare few times that X had been this close to his stoic partner, the crimson hunter had either been moments away from death or unconscious while in his arms. Neither could be sure of how long they stayed in their positions, occasionally, the still recovering Zero would let out a small, slightly sickened moan—but for that small sound, the room was quiet and still. X gently closed his eyes, forgetting himself for a moment, he dared to stealthily wrap his arms around Zero's waist. The other didn't flinch, nor did he move any to his partner's touch. His still dazed frame simply stayed where it was against the other youth's smaller frame. Blue eyes opened slowly as Zero looked about his room with a blank, yet still sickened expression upon his face.

"Z...Z...."

X lightly shook Zero several minutes later. With the blonde's weakened moans having subsided, the brown haired youth thought it wise to take his sempai to the larger shared bathroom to clean up.

"Z... come on... we've got to get you cleaned up for bed."

Zero reluctantly shifted, vainly trying to stay in their shared position for a little while longer.

"Illl...I don't wannaaaaa...."

"...Yes you do. It's getting late, Zero."

"...you'lllllll just glo... away... I want you to stlay...."

Ceasing to stand for a moment, X turned his face towards his helpless partner's, he stared into the icy blue yet clouded expression on Zero's face. Looking for some part of his stoic and strong friend in that expression X regrettably found none of his Zero.

(I've already done too much... All I had to do is set him down in his bed and leave... He... he still isn't himself, I shouldn't stay, I shouldn't interfere anymore.)

Still staring into the intoxicated blue eyes, X fought inwardly with himself. Unsure of what to say and yet he didn't want to lie, not to his closest friend.

(I... I want to stay. But, I want you to ask me of your own accord. Please... please don't make me choose... Zero...)

"Z... I don't think it's a go--"

"P-pleassssseee... Xxx..."

The blonde begged as he hastily wrapped his arms around the half standing human's neck. X nearly toppled over as the sudden weight of Zero hit him.

"Z-Zero!"

X rushed to steady himself as he tried to grab Zero by the waist; glancing behind them, the struggling brunette caught sight of the pail that he had set aside earlier. Eyes widening in sudden realization, X quickly dashed forward, picking up Zero in his arms as one would hold a child.

Zero looked up half intoxicated, half bewildered. Even though the two where not running from a maverick nor where they in any immediate physical danger—in what seemed to Zero who noticed the pail afterwards—X had just "saved" him!

"X! You... julst... You sllaved me!"

"I what? Zero, you're not making any sense..."

X started walking towards the larger shared bathroom while Zero; still cradled in his arms, nuzzled his reddened face deeply into X's chest—a little hero worship on his part. The silver door slid open, X walked towards the steps leading into the square shaped steel tub. Big enough to easily accommodate someone three times X's size, it was a standard issue in the HQ—supposedly large enough to cover the stature of some of the irregular hunters. Depositing his cargo onto the steps, X lent the blonde hunter against the wall as he began to run the water for Zero's bath.

"The towels are on the counter by the sink, and I'll set out some fresh clothes on your be--!"

X stopped short of what he was saying, as Zero; shakily standing, had begun to undress. His red button up shirt had been discarded and he stumbled forward as he fumbled with the button on his jeans. Running forward, X caught his stumbling partner as the blonde's face was inches away from the heated steel floor.

"I... don't think it would be wise to leave you alone."

"Ugh... jouuuu.... thlink....?"

X nervously laughed at his partner's usual, yet comic attempt at sarcasm. Helping Zero to his feet, he turned his back toward him as he continued to use a hand on the shorter man's shoulder for balance. After several minutes the ill hunter had freed himself of his clothing and stood in the middle of the bathroom naked, seemingly waiting for his next order. Unwilling to turn around and increase his already deep blush, the brown haired youth stood with his back still facing his naked partner.

"Get in the tub Zero!"

He barked out at the other in frustration. Looking blankly towards the slowly filling bath tub, Zero practically crawled into the warmth of the bubble bath injected waters encased in the steel frame. He placed his weight upon his arms which rested outstretched on the top of the gray tub.

"...are you in yet?"

X asked as he looked over his shoulders he caught sight of Zero who's body was relaxed with arms resting securely on the edge of the steel square. Turning slightly to take his seat on the steps leading up to the washtub, he inwardly marveled at the rare sight before him.

Within the last few days; no hours, he had seen more of Zero that he could have ever wished for. His long, golden hair was spread around him, springs of it floating upon the waters' surface. The familiar icy blue eyes, veiled behind closed lids, an expression of peaceful relaxation upon his usually stressed face. Soft; yet defined, crème colored facial features led down towards a somewhat pointed chin and jaw line following a strong, gracefully curved neck.

The smaller hunter glanced down towards his own hand. His newfound skin was fair and had a lighter hue than his lightly tanned, bathing counterpart. X absently rubbed his left hand over the top of his right; soft. This new body was much softer than his former host. Was his partner's flesh this soft? He heard a tiny sigh as Zero shifted slightly, causing the brunette to turn and continue marveling over the blonde's bare features.

His war carved torso was painted with several scars—scars that his transformation had not deprived him of—one of which caught the brunette's eye. A long, fresh, and scarily deep scar outlined the symmetrical arrow that divided left from right across the chest on his sempai's body. It's main form was centered over the relaxed hunter's heart, a mark which had been left from their last mission...

(The last mission...)

* * *

**DO IT NOW!**

**The soft-hearted hunter wrapped his arms around the distraught reploid's waist, holding him close with the last strength he had; as his friend's inter conflict reached a breaking point.**

_**((NO!))**_

**The devious smile came across his stricken face again as the maverick activated his choice weapon, its green blade replaced with a dark purple. X's green eyes shot open as Zero's arms came behind his back, stabbing the blue hunter through the shoulder and the red maverick through the chest.**

"**ZERO!"**

**X held the wounded hunter in his arms as he fell to one side, fighting for his hold on life.**

"**ZERO! ZERO!"**

**HOW COULD YOU!?**

**((I'd rather see both of us die… than to see you live…))**

"…**Z…er….o…" X's voice began to fade as his body grew heavy, the effects of the virus beginning to come into play.**

**(The… virus… is this… how it ends…?)**

**His green eyes faded as X's consciousness was once again shoved into darkness.**

"**...My son... It pains me to see you like this..."**

**A small, light blue light materialized in the still darkness of the abandoned lab. It's swirling contents crackled slightly as the frame of a small, stocky, bearded man came into view. His white hair and lab coat eerily flowed behind him as he walked towards the dying reploids; his ghostly steps inches away from the steel floor. **

"**I had hoped that you would have been brought into a more peaceful time. A time where humans and robots could live in peace, where war was never heard of, and violence a thing of the past..."**

**The older man placed a chubby hand on the blue reploid's deathly face that had been splashed with crimson fluid. Nodding slightly, the white bearded man closed his eyes and lowered his head as he crouched, his feet still floating over the ground.**

"**Now I see you here with him... He was created to destroy you by my old friend and yet... "**

**The soft glow around the man increased in intensity. Facial features began to tighten as the stranger's face contorted, he drew upon strength that was barely present.**

"**...you've managed to change him, to be come his friend, his comrade, and perhaps something more to him."**

**He smiled as the luminous glow drenched the dark halls in a pale blue light.**

"**I love you my son, the last of my children... I give unto you the greatest and last gift that I can give, the greatest gift, the purpose for which you have long questioned and sought for."**

**X's face began to relax as the crimson stains that covered his body and face began to disappear. His breathing returning to a steady rhythm as his spectral visitor began to fade away, the final act of assistance taking place.**

"**Save... him X. You both will... b... be.... free. Ma... may you fight... no... longer..."**

**And with that Dr. Thomas Light's image collapsed on the cold floor, his son's head still under the fading hand of blue light.**

**And then he was no more.**

* * *

**Some increment of time later X rose gingerly from his position on the floor. He could not tell where he was or how long he had been there, but the sun which once had lit a few seams in the ancient walls had wained. Groggily shifting into a sitting position, the blue hunter propped an arm on a bent knee as he tried to piece together his situation. He was on a mission... Zero had been with him... He was captured by Sigma? Wait...**

"**I... I had been captured, Zero traded himself for me, but... it was a trap. Sigma attacked and then... then..."**

**Confused, X rubbed the right mechanical "ear" on his helmet and noticed something... peculiar. His helmet had shifted toward the left slightly.**

**(Have I sustained damage?)**

**Feeling around his head for injuries, X's blue head gear shifted left some more, this time covering his left eye. Startled by such a key component being loose he flinched slightly, in doing so his helmet fell off, clattering loudly to the floor below. Where his helmet had been, a mass amount of soft, thin strands could be found. Not recognizing the strange, yet vaguely familiar strands, he ran his hands through them. Bewildered by their presence, he located a small source of light that flickered from a crackling wire overhead and moved into it. What he saw deeply confused him.**

**His usually large hands had been replaced by smaller ones of a slightly pinkish hue, he motioned for his buster to form but it no longer seemed to function. Instead, his arm guard fell loosely towards his wrist; it seemed that all of his armor seemed to be hanging slightly more loose upon his body. Looking frantically towards the rest of his body, he noticed that his loose armor shifted, however his lighter blue under armor felt as though it clung tighter to his form. X's raised a slow, shaking hand to his face and for the first time he felt.**

**(I'm... warm. Is this a pulse? Am I malfunctioning?)**

**In a flash, it all came back to his swimming head. The way Sigma had trapped them, Zero catching him, the fight they had and...**

"**Zero!"**

**Picking up his discarded helmet he moved quickly out of the slowly flickering light and began to walk briskly forward. His blue reploid boots clanging a few steps across the steel floor as his right foot hit something which lacked a metallic resonance, causing him to stop and look downwards. Since there was no adequate light source near the area, he swiftly crouched forwards and felt the object with his hands. Certain parts felt as warm as he had become, while other where cold and metallic, his hands stopped short as he felt the familiar horns of a crimson helmet.**

**X haphazardly pulled on his loosely fitting helmet and activated the light function for his red forehead crystal. The red light illuminated the form of Zero, who had himself undergone a similar transformation. Yet there was a key difference between the S Rank hunter's form and his shocked on-lookers'. The blonde's face was twisted in what could only be described as an internal and concerning pain. **

"**Zero! Zero! Wake up! Please, say something! Zero!"**

**He picked up the pained hunter and cradled him in his lap. As he did so, the blonde's helmet came off revealing a pair of long, golden bangs which framed the suffering face. X continued to shake the other slightly—for fear of injuring him further he dared not shake him any harder. **

"**Don't die! Zero don't die!"**

**Guilt washed over X as he recalled what Zero had given up to save him. He took his own life so that the other part of the S class hunter wouldn't destroy him.**

"**This is X to base! Come in! Zero's been injured and we need to transport out now! Hunter base?!"**

**Panicking, the brunette switched his comm link on and off and still no response. The metallic substances that composed the ancient laboratory apparently interfering with field communications. With great care, he picked up the other hunter, and placing his arms over the blue shoulder armor as he grabbed his hips. Moving with careful haste, he carried his wounded comrade out of the complex and set him onto the soft jungle floor, the light of stars hanging loftily above them.**

"**This is X to Hunter Base. Do you read me!?"**

"**...This is Hunter Base. Where are you X? Is Zero with you?"**

"**Alia! Good. I need you to transport Zero and me to the HQ Medical Ward now! Zero is injured, repeat Zero is injured and in critical condition!"**

**The line fell silent for a few lingering seconds, a few seconds later X was enveloped in a circle of blue light and Zero in red. **

**The two then beamed out of the ancient jungle.**

* * *

"Uhhhllllmmmmmm... X? Da wader's... um... wah's za word again? Ooooh! It'sssss olver flowing!"

X snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes—which where still staring at Zero—now met their clouded turquoise stare. While trapped in his thoughts, the other had made his way over to the sitting youth and now poked him with a bubble soaked hand. Jumping up, a slightly wet X hastily pressed the button to cease the flow of water into the large steel square. He sighed in relief and resumed his sitting position on the steps of the tub, his wet jeans squishing against the warm steel steps leading to the tub.

For the next several minutes, X reclined against the part of the steps where white ceramic tile met steel steps. Finally he had a chance to relax and watch as a comically drunken Zero attempted to wash himself with what used to be an armor polishing rag and some newly provided soap. The fair skinned hunter watched as his fumbling partner lost the soap for the fifth time beneath the bubbly waters.

"Cloud jooou hand mle another blar?"

"No, you've already got one Z. If you just lathered up the wash cloth instead of rubbing the soap on yourself, you wouldn't loose it in the tub."

"Ggggggggrrrrrr... you'llre blleaing mean... you'llre a meanie!"

X failed to stifle back his laugher, his head sank down between his shoulders, and he began to bang his fist on the steel steps of the tub—causing a small dent in the corner of the step. Recovering, he raised his head to look upon Zero who had disappeared. Standing up with a jolt, he quickly scanned the frothy waters in search of his; hopefully not drowning, friend. Green eyes widened as the white foam waters beneath him burst open, the object of his search quickly wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him forward. A startled X plunged into the waters below.

"Waaaah!"

He pushed himself upwards; water entered where air should have been in his lungs, breaking the surface of the water, he gasped for air. A catty smile played upon Zero's lips as his head rose out of the water; similar to the fin of a shark.

"W-what did you do that for?"

"Youu'lre bleaing a meanie!"

Spitting out some of the soapy waters, the wet brunette lightly splashed the other in annoyance. But Zero dove beneath the waters again, resurfacing just as the small wave passed over him.

"Figures that you'd still be able to dodge while drunk..."

"Awwwwwwlllllllllll... poooooor X... do joou need aaaaa huggg?"

"N-no Zero! I... I'm fine!"

"Huuuuggggg!"

"I- Hey! No! W-wait!"

The smaller human's objections fell on deaf ears as Zero "swam" over to him, he moved between X's haphazardly outstretched legs wrapping his arms around the other's waist. X's heart began to beat faster and his body flinched slightly when he felt the warmth of the blonde's body pressed against his own. Zero was so close... his head resting on X's left shoulder, the tips of his bent knees lightly sitting against X's inner thighs, heart beating against X's chest... After a seconds that seemed much longer, he parted from the hug, sitting on his heels and staring back into X's jade green eyes—arms now resting by the shorter hunter's sides.

"Z-Zer--"

Emerald eyes flared open as a pair of soft, wet lips met his own. After the initial shock of the content, X's eyes closed and his own lips eased into the kiss, if not perhaps daring to go a bit further. A hand slid beneath the waters and dove under the soaked light blue shirt that encased the fair skin beneath. The passionate expression on X's face deepened because of the blonde's contact, while a smooth tounge began to explore and entangle with his own.

Two stealthy hands began to move under the inhibiting cloth as X's own wrapped themselves around Zero's shoulders. The taller man pressed himself tighter to X, his hard length pressing against the tip of the smaller hunter's excited member that was encased beneath the now tight blue jeans. The brunette winched in pleasure at the contact and in doing so broke their kiss.

"I-I'm not sure if this is a good idea Zero..."

"Mmmmmm... blut... whiy?"

Zero cooed while running his fingers over one of the two excited nubs on X's bare chest.

"Aaahh... ha ahh... I...I... j-just don't think this is a goo--! AaahhhHHHaa!"

The smaller reploid cried out in pleasure as his soaked shirt was lifted up as the other hunter took to licking the small pink nub excitedly. While this went on, one hand began to stroke X's inner thigh and the other gently pinched the other nipple.

"P-please! Z-Zero... I... I... ngggghhhh..."

Zero's hand moved closer toward his partner's throbbing length causing the smaller youth to shudder at touch of the warm hand. Unconsciously, the youth with the brown hair thrust his hips against the other slightly, his body wanting more. More of his touch, more of his kiss, more of... him.

(I-I shouldn't be doing this... He... may never forgive me. He may not remember this but, that doesn't make it right. Does it? But--!)

His thoughts where interrupted as the other youth began to unzip and unbutton the jeans which surrounded his prize. After a few seconds of becoming annoyed, Zero picked up the smaller man by the hips and placed him on the edge of the square tub where tile wall met steel base. The shock of the action as well as the shock of leaving the warm waters below came over X and he shuddered slightly. Before he could gasp at the chill, the other man captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He no longer felt the cold upon him, as Zero's tongue once again explored every part of his mouth. Blushing deeply, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, grasping at the wild, wet hair.

Somewhat swift hands undid the fastenings on the brunette's jeans as they where slid off with a marginal amount of effort. With a frown, the frustrated man beheld a pair of light blue boxers; which he dealt with by ripping them in twain. Gasping as his piece met the open, cold air between them, X flushed fully as he looked toward Zero with passion glinting in his eyes.

Bending forward, he began to gingerly rub the inside of his partner's thigh while his face was mere centimeters away from the throbbing erection below. The smaller man's eyes shut tight as he let out a soft moan at the touch of Zero's tongue against the soft flesh of his penis. The blonde seemed to test his partner a bit, licking from tip to base where his tongue was met with a few, short, tickling brown hairs. X lent heavily against the while wall tiles as his breathing began to come in short, pleasureful gasps.

"GGGgggaaahhh... haaah...ah...!"

Zero chuckled slightly as the other moaned because of the slight gnash of teeth against his bare skin; he had been busy for only a few seconds and his dear sweet X was already coating his self quite thoroughly. He moved a hand towards the base of the other's cock to hold the stiff item steady as he began to wrap his lips around it's length.

Green eyes burst open as another lustful moan reverberated off of the white walls of the bathroom. X's hands grasped futilely at steel tub base, trying to find something to ground himself, to tell him this wasn't all just a dream... He let out a series of small moans as the blonde's head began to bob up and down, sucking and licking the begging flesh below.

While X was enjoying his treatment, Zero's own hand had reached beneath the tub waters between his own legs and was swiftly pumping his own member. X's moans grew in intensity, his hips beginning to thrust towards Zero's mouth, as each second only brought the smaller hunter closer and closer to release. At the same time, small moans began to escape his drunken partner's mouth in between licking and sucking at his prize. His hand moved with more haste and muscles increased in tension as his bent over form worked at a more frantic pace on his former student.

"....ah....aaaaahhhhhh...nnnn...."

X's soft hands reached out from their place on the steel tub to push down his sempai's further down as his climax filled the other's mouth. The lustful howl that escaped his mouth would've shocked him—hell, even imagining that Zero would go down on him would've shocked him—had he not been too bothered to noticed. It's loud song bounced off of the bathroom walls yet it was soon to be followed by another.

"Haa... ngghhh... Gggggg....AaaAhhhAAAAAAAAAAaaaa....."

Zero's moan mixed with X's short passion filled mews as his fervent stroking ceased, his warm cream spilling into the waters below as he began to drink deeply in X's own. Coming up for air, he stared up at his X, while a few gleaming, unnoticed drops fell between his lips. X lay against the wall gasping for breath. He no longer thought of what consequences tonight's actions would bring—nor did he want to—his mind was a bellowing whirlpool of passion, lust, and exhaustion. He slowly slumped into the waters below, joining Zero as the later rested with outstretched arms on the steel rim of the tub.

Moving his hand over to his sempai, he wiped away the bit of himself that had dripped between the soft pink lips. Noticing this, Zero grabbed his discarded wash cloth and wiped the rest away. He turned towards X and seized his lips in a blindly passionate kiss, the brunette kissed back, their tongues entwining in sweet after glow. They parted, and X lay his head on Zero's bare chest, right now, here here this place was where he had wanted to be, he was... complete.

Several minutes passed as cuddled in their aftermath. It was finally Zero who broke the silence.

"Hmm... Are jooou flleeling better Xxxx?"

X's head shot up with a jolt when he had been snapped back into his senses. He realized what he and done and feared the consequences to come. The blonde was completely oblivious and instead started to exit the tub.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"Ilt's colllddddd! I wannna glo to bed..."

"Oh, oh, okay."

The brunette pressed another button on the water-proof command panel for the tub, he began to exit the steel basin as the water began to drain. Accepting a towel that the blonde handed him, he began to towel dry his face and hair as the other haphazardly did the same. With some assistance they turned off the lights to the bath room; the living room and other light turning off and on as they passed, and X carried Zero to his quarters. There, he ordered the lights down to 40 percent as he laid out some red pajamas for the blonde who now sat on the red sheets. Grabbing the used oily pail from before, he began to walk out of the room and towards the bathroom while the other clumsily dressed.

Having cleaned the bucket up, he discarded it in the shared bathroom and entered his own room, steel gray door swishing shut behind him. He leaned heavily against his door as the events of tonight dawned upon him. He had just been pleasured by his newly transformed best friend—his _drunk_ best friend—whom he had fallen in love with and was too afraid to tell. He slid against the door to the carpeted floor below as his fist pounded the floor—stretching a small amount of carpet in a circle below. He sat still for a couple of minutes until he realized that he was ruining the newly installed carpets with his soaking wet clothing. Rising to his feet, he began to peel off the various layers—removing his pants from around his ankles—and deposited them in his own attached, steel floored, small bathroom. He vaguely looked out of the uncurtioned window into the star lit sky that loomed outside of the door. His thoughts where still clouded.

(How could I have let myself go? How could I have done this to him? He... he gave up his life for me just a handful of days ago!)

His light skinned features creased in a frown as he looked down at his feet.

(I... don't deserve him...)

Just then a rather loud knock came from his door, X's head swung around as his sempai shouted through the steel door.

"XXXXxxxx! Jooouu slaid jooouuu wouldn'tn't-ta leaf ME!"

"Just a minute!"

(Oh god... he still wants me to be with him... this is bad, this is very bad...)

Searching quickly through the bag of clothes that lay on one of the various pieces of furniture in the room, X quickly found his polka dot blue pajamas and pulled them on. Walking toward the door while buttoning his shirt, it slid open with a swish and an angry, drunken Zero stood in it's wake.

"Bled... now. Jooouu promised!"

"Zero, I don't think that I shou--"

"No. Joou, mlle, bed, now!"

"Z..."

X said as he shifted uncomfortably in his doorway.

"I appreciate it but... I don't want to repeat what we just did. I think it's best if we--"

"I duuunnnn'ta wanna doo it aglain... I jus wanna sleep wif jou... It's lonely allllll alone..."

This stroked a heart string somewhere within X, until the last two days he had been without Zero. He had felt hopelessly alone. Feeling somewhat responsible for not preventing harm to befall his friend, the shorter reploid stepped out of the doorway and smiled as the door slid quietly behind him. The blonde took his former student's by the hand and with shaky movements led them toward his own room.

Once inside, he lay down and drew the covers over him as X crawled in beside him, his brown hair falling upon a red pillow. Zero put an arm around the smaller hunter and drew him close. For a few moments X forgot of his previous worries and instead drank deep in the solace that they shared. Cuddling closer to the blonde, he lay his head on the red pajama covered chest, closed his eyes and listened to the steady heart beat and flow of breath. The two lay like that for some time before X drifted off to sleep.

And staring out of the window vacantly, Zero too entered a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Comments: IIIIIIIIIIII'm back! Yes, it's been almost a full TWO YEARS since my last update. This one's a few words over 6,000 words so I hope that the improved style of exposition, writing, and inclusion of more sex arouses and entices readers back into this story. (No innuendo intended!) I plan on finishing this story! It may take a year or two to do so but the characters are in my head and just won't leave me be.

The more you review, the more I'll want to update and the faster the updates will come!

As usual, ask me any questions and I'll give you answers. So... let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, was the chapter too long? Should it be in two or three parts? Should I use less or more description? Is the sex scene all right? Are the characters acting as well as they can in these circumstances according to cannon? Is Dr. Light's dialogue believable? All these things and more I'd like some advice on.

As usually report any and all spelling/grammar errors in messages, check out the community, the forum, etc. And if you have any questions about the series, characters, or need some advice on a story, I'm your man.

Rachel out!


	11. Ch 7 : Morning After

Surrender. MMX Fan fiction. 3.7.2010 Ch.7. Part 1/1. Morning After.

Chapter Rating: K+ (M for mature, NC-17, etc). For sexual content, swearing, "ideologically sensitive" situations (i.e. man sex), shounen-ai, crude humor, the use of alcoholic beverages, and the residual vomiting that accompanies them.

Disclaimer: Megaman X, etc. owned by Capcom.

Summary of Last Installment: After their encounter in the bathroom last night, X and Zero awake the next morning. How will the two react when Zero finally sobers up?

Author's Note: Just a note about canon here guys (and girls): X's eyes are –green--, Zero's are –blue--, so if you appreciate canon, change this to make it more accurate in your stories. If not, know that people like me cringe when we see this in a story. (See bottom comments section for additional AN's.)

**Flash Backs/Dreams/Day Dreams**

000 Divider

* * *

Light. The sun had risen over the steel retaining wall of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, painting the sides of the gray steel building with gold and crimson oils. A few night shift security reploids exchanged courteous nods with the day shift security detail that took over as they headed inside the HQ for their off-duty time. Their boots clattered loudly across the concrete pavement; one boot knocked a small pebble into a nearby patch of earth, a few sun-kissed flowers and springs of grass held within it—tiny miracles that had not been touched by the tragic hand of the Sigma virus. Overhead, the soft hum of robotic surveillance birds could be heard. Though once built to blend in with natural birds, they now outnumbered their former contemporaries by more than three to one.

Streams of golden yellow light fell through the steel, uncurtained window and began to slowly heat the mostly metal room. As the hours passed from early to mid morning, the beams shifted and fell onto the crimson bed that held the two hunters securely in sleep's lazy embrace. It had been a little over a week since the events of their last mission and a little less than that since they had been granted their indefinite leave from active duty. The smaller hunter began to stir slightly as his body warmed in the strong morning light. He would have been the first to wake from slumber had it not been for the intercom that was installed into their quarters, its' loud, persistent beeping quickly waking the two hunters from their blissful sleep.

The two men sat up with a start as their eyes met, both of them now fully aware that they had shared the same bed. Emerald eyes stared in shock at sapphire blue eyes that mirrored their stunned and confused stare. X and Zero sat in awkward, pajama-clothed silence. Neither was sure of what to say to the other, the blonde unsure of how he came to be in bed with his partner in the first place—especially when the last thing he remembered was the party—and they stared at each other in deathly silence. This lasted for a few minutes, until Zero remembered that the comm link for his room was beeping. Hesitantly reaching over X, who swiftly flattened on the bed and out of the way, Zero placed a hand on the bed next to X and the other flipped a switch on the comm panel on the wall.

"T-this is Commander Zero..."

"Good morning, Zero, it's Alia. I haven't been able to contact X; is he with you?"

Zero looked down absently at the wide-eyed, nervously-smiling brunette below him and then turned back toward the comm panel.

"Yeah, he's here with me. What do you want?"

"...Um... I was told to tell you and X that you have follow-up appointments with the hospital today at thirteen hundred hours. I was also told to remind you and X that you need to go into the city and validate your new ID cards. Be sure to wear your armor so that news of your transformations will remain secret to the general public for now."

"Ugh... the citizenship ID renewal really couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time..."

"Just don't forget to do it before the office closes at seventeen hundred hours. Oh, and Zero..."

Zero let out a dissatisfied grunt as the female reploid's voice curtly cut him off again.

"...don't forget to pick up some supplies for you and X while you're out. Humans have different needs from reploids, you know..."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Alia."

With that, the blonde cut off the intercom and pushed himself onto his side of the bed. Rolling over, Zero picked up his helmet from the floor and pulled it over his head. Closing his eyes, he interfaced with his system, which had remained the same since his transformation. Choosing the "clock" function that stood out in green writing on the black background of the itemized list, he read the digital display that gave the current time as ten hundred hours and five minutes.

"Well... I guess we need to get up now."

"Y-yeah."

Zero faded from his system interface and allowed his helmet to go offline. Tossing the item aside, it clattered loudly to the floor, and he held his head between his palms, a sudden throbbing pain centering in his temples serving to anger him further.

"Ugh... X, what exactly happened last night...?"

X turned to the left, away from Zero, as he searched his thoughts for what to say to his former sempai. Everything from the previous night came flooding back to his thoughts. His fright at Zero's sudden conditional change, how helpless he had been, what they had done together; how close, how warm, how... complete he had felt. His frown deepened as confusion was the only thing the brunette felt after reflecting on what to tell Zero of last night. _I should at least tell him about the alcohol in his system. He should know that he was drugged against his will…_

X's head rolled to his right, and he looked at the taller man next to him, Zero's hands still grasping the throbbing forehead beneath them. The smaller hunter mentally searched for what to tell Zero. He was sure that silence passed between them for at least ten minutes as his lips moved a few times, attempting to voice his answer.

"Ummm... X, it's not normal for humans to experience... what's that word... 'head... aches,' in the morning, is it?"

"I... um... well, Z... do you.... well--"

"Ugh... I wish you'd just get to the point. The noise and light are _killing_ me right now..." Zero groaned impatiently as he sat up, pressing his back against the black rectangle of the headboard, hands still massaging his aching head. X sat up slowly, resting his back on the headboard behind them as he drew his knees close to him, the red blanket falling away as he clasped his blue, pajama-clad arms around them, making himself look as small as he now felt.

"Well... sometime before you went on stage for the karaoke competition that Signas ordered you to participate in, someone... or, well... some alcohol was put into your glass of orange juice. And--"

"Unn... Are you saying that someone drugged me?"

"Um... yes. You didn't add that stuff to your drink, did you?"

"X..." A turquoise eye peered between outstretched fingers around a mass of yellow gold hair and stared with pained intensity at a pair of scared grass green orbs. Holding his icy stare, the blonde hunter moved closer to his counterpart's face and leaned forward, commanding X's total attention as the brunette sunk further back toward the headboard.

"...I've been a human for less than two weeks, I have no idea who or what drugged me, I've got a maverick of a headache, and I've very little recollection of what happened to me last night. Or of what happened at all, for that matter. Now, we've got a whole days' worth of pain-in-the-ass ahead of us. So can you _please_ tell me what happened to me last night that's left me feeling like this and..."

His lightly tanned face frowned as Zero moved his lips curiously. He seemed to be tasting something unfamiliar that stuck to the sides and back of his mouth. His frowning deepened as he tested his breath by taking a hand away from his throbbing head. "...what exactly _is_ that taste in my mouth? Was Alia's cake that salty? I mean... I know that she's a reploid and therefore lacks the sense of taste but... she can't be _that_ bad a cook!"

X's face grew white as he realized that Zero hadn't washed away his taste before going to bed last night. He was still unsure of how to tell his friend of the personal encounter they had last night, and X felt a certain sense of relief at the mention of Zero's memory loss pertaining to the event. _I don't have to tell him, right? It was wrong…we're not together, and he's my mentor, my best friend, and he doesn't…he can't love me, right? It was just a foolish mistake…a result of this new form._

"Sometime today, X..."

"Right! Sorry..."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that _you_ drugged me. And now you're attempting to make an excuse, am I right?"

"N-NO! It's not like that, Zero! I didn't give you the Everclear. I was sitting down with the others after telling Alia what song to pick! I would... I would never drug you. You're my best friend and I--"

"Ugh! Okay, okay, so it wasn't you."

X shifted around uncomfortably, the scent of his seed and the other fluids that had been released from Zero the night prior heavy on the blonde's breath.

Zero noticed his partner's discomfort and moved back into his original position against the headboard. He allowed his neck to relax slowly and rested his heavy head of hair against the strong piece of bedroom furniture; closing his eyes, he attempted to allow his body to rid himself of the cranial pain.

"Um... Zero?"

"Yes..."

"W-would you like something to ease your hangover?"

"Hangover? You mean this pain in my head?"

"Yeah, it's called a hangover. I heard some of the humans talking about it at the party while we were eating dinner with the others. It's the residual effects of the alcohol leaving your system. It commonly occurs after heavy amounts of drinking, and the consumption of alcoholic beverages can also lead to memory loss and lack of normal inhibitions. I've never seen this in person before and it looks--"

"YES! I'd like something for the pain in my head... Please... please just bring me whatever will help."

Zero slid down the headboard and covered his ears up with one of the scarlet pillows that lay about the bed, trying to end X's long, drawn-out explanation of his current predicament. He felt X's weight leave their shared bed and heard the sound of soft feet walk across the newly carpeted floors. He used the pillow to shut out X's sounds and the light that bathed the room, and it seemed to help to ease his pain. He knew little to nothing about this... what was it called again? Everclear? Alcohol? He wished it to never again be used on him. What did humans gain from ingesting such substances? And what did X mean by loss of inhibitions?

_Did... did I do something regrettable last night? _Zero's head was a swirling whirlpool of pain and confusion. He remembered the dinner that he and X had shared with the others. A... vegetarian pasta dish of some sort and a collection of vegetables that had composed a salad. Some cake, other sweets, soft mint candies, and his glass of orange juice.

_The orange juice... I put the glass down on the table backstage before finishing it and then going to sing. I remember Douglass saying something about rigging the lighting behind the stage curtains... and then..._

"Douglass!" Zero rose with a start as he recalled the last person who he remembered being remotely around his drink before he finished it off. He reeled back onto the black headboard, the lightheaded feeling that resulted from the sudden change in altitude aggravating his headache.

"What did you say, Z?" X asked, making sure to keep his voice soft, as he walked in carrying a bottle of pilss and a book under one arm, and a glass of water in the other. He sat down on the bed at Zero's feet gently, so as to not disturb his ill friend. Setting the book aside on the crimson sheets, he opened the bottle of pills, taking two small, white discs out and handing them, with the glass of water, over to Zero, who accepted them. He stared down at the medicine for a moment, unsure of what to think of them. X opened the book and began to read a little bit.

"It says here in the book you've got that a headache can be treated with a few aspirin pain relievers. You swallow them with the water and they're supposed to work on getting rid of the pain within a few minutes."

"...Are you sure you're not trying to give me more drugs to 'loosen my inhibitions'?"

X's head snapped back, eyes turning from what he was reading, shocked by what his partner had said in relation to last night's events.

"I-it wasn't like that! And I don't want to 'loosen your inhibitions' any!"

"Wait... what wasn't like that? Did something happen last night because of the alcohol that you're not telling me?"

X had been caught. He stood there staring at Zero like a deer that was trapped within the headlights of a vehicle, unsure if he should come clean. Was it right to hold such information from Zero? Was it even right to have given into the pleasure of the moment in the first place? His own passion had gotten in the way, yet he hadn't tried to stop it. He objected, sure, but did he really try? Could he have overpowered Zero if he tried to?

"No... nothing happened."

Taking the aspirin into his mouth, Zero drank it down with some of the water and set the glass on the night stand by his bed. He then leaned back again, this time his head back against the headboard.

"Are you sure that there's nothing you can tell me about last night?"

A look of regret crossed X's face as he closed the book quietly and rose from the bed. Grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand, he began to walk out of Zero's room and stopped short of the door as it silently slid open. "You wanted me to stay with you last night so that you wouldn't be lonely. I didn't think that it was a good idea, but you were vomiting a lot and couldn't hold yourself up. You practically begged me to stay... I was worried, I... didn't want anything bad to happen to you... But... I-"

Suddenly, Zero felt very ashamed of himself. He had been rude to X, cutting him off, all but ordering his assistance, nearly yelling at him earlier...

"I'm sorry, X; I'm not used to feeling like this. And you had a right to be worried. I'm sorry if I did anything to anger or hurt you last night."

X's still form stood in the open doorway as Zero slowly stood up and walked over to his partner. He put a reassuring hand on the smaller youth's shoulder, causing X to turn and look at him. His emerald eyes were slightly wet with tears, his fear and worry about the SA class hunter's reaction to the details he gave of last night coming fourth.

"Are... are you crying?"

The shorter brunette hurriedly wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his blue sleepwear. His new human emotions where much more raw and prevalent than the impressions of his emotional chip had been. He didn't want Zero to see him like this. He had hated seeming weak in front of the watchful eyes of his former mentor. Shutting his eyes tightly, he turned to step back towards the exit and stopped. His shining, tear-stained eyes shot open in surprise as he felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around his waist and embrace him and a tight hug.

"I'm not mad at you, X."

"It... it's okay if you are, Zero. I'm still weak. I'm not as strong as--"

Zero spun the smaller hunter around and grasped him by both arms, which were now at the brunette's sides. Pulling him closer, the blonde's bright blue eyes stared into the deepest recesses of his partner's psyche, as if reaching out to something within X. "Never say that again, X. You're not weak. You represent limitless potential and I've told you that before. Don't ever think anything of yourself other than what you really are. Now come on, we've each got to shower and--"

A large drop of water cascaded down the length of one of Zero's soaked bangs as his eyes became crossed in an effort to look at the clear drop on his forehead.

"D-did I already grab a shower in my sleep?!"

Zero turned from the smaller hunter who stood in the threshold of the door and picked up his pile of wet, tangled hair. He sniffed it lightly, finding it to be clean and smelling lightly of soap. Letting the lump of untamed hair fall to the floor, he placed a strong hand on X's slender shoulder.

"Come on, X, let's get ready for the day ahead of us. Whatever it is, we'll take it on together, as a team."

Kind words which had brought smiles to X's face, even when going into the most ferocious battle, rang in the brunette's ears once again. His shaky confidence was somewhat restored as he headed for his room, and in the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Zero opening the window facing the heliport, sticking his head out of it to dry his hair.

* * *

A few hours had passed between their chat in Zero's bedroom and the present they found themselves in. The two strode side by side—complete in their newly refitted armor—down the sunlit city streets. They passed by several shopping bazaars after having parked their ride chasers by the city Identification Verification License office. Even though they had already gone about their business with the IVL office, they had decided to pay a few extra Zenny to the government agency so that they could park their vehicles there for a short time. His recent treatment of X still rang in Zero's mind, so he decided to take Alia's advice and shop for necessities for both of them.

After attracting much attention from the humans and reploids who where passing by, they settled on their first stop. Zero held the older-style door open for X as the blue hunter accepted the act of chivalry with a small smile.

Sweet smells filled the air of the Jetlad bread shop, and X's stomach began to rumble as the wafting aroma of freshly-baked bread, sweets, and sandwiches filled the air. Walking towards the counter, the two looked around the tiny restaurant. It had been squished between a large electronics outlet and a high-end clothing store; the humble brick cobblestone wall style was continued inside the establishment. It gave off a rustic charm of its own, baguettes filling a few barrels by the register, pictures of regular customers and staff members lined the walls, and small shelves of various pastries sat behind clean glass displays. Both of their stomachs growled, summoning the owner of the shop from the baking racks that were a couple of feet away from their current location.

"Welcome, you two. What can I get for you today?"

The proprietor of the shop was a small, elderly, Japanese woman. Her thin wispy hair was pulled back into a bun, and a small pair of spectacles rested on a short, yet strong nose. Her face had been wrinkled with age and yet her short stature didn't diminish her larger-than-life—yet sweet—character. Her soft, gentle smile caused the two hunters to mirror it on their own faces.

"I'm not sure... I've never—I mean, we've never been here before," X said politely as she stared at them, somewhat puzzled.

"Dearie... I thought that reploids didn't have to eat."

"Well... we don't, it's just another way of getting fuel. Though it is less efficient, it makes us seem human and is somewhat enjoyable, and--"

The blue bombers' failed explanation was cut short by a loud noise that arose from the deepest pits of his empty stomach. The small, Japanese baker smiled and leaned over the counter, closer toward X's ear, and whispered lightly.

"It's okay. I won't tell the rest of the world that you're not a reploid if you don't want me to. You guys must really admire the legendary X and Zero to cosplay them that well."

Zero's line of sight had trailed away from the handwritten menu overhead as he picked up on the conversation between X and the owner of the Jetlad bakery. Realizing that their cover had narrowly escaped being blown, he turned towards X and placed a firm hand on his back.

"Yep, you got us all pegged, grandma! We're just two –big- fans of those maverick hunters, and we wanted people to think we were them. We don't mean any harm and would like to try some of your delicious smelling bread, so what would you recommend for us today?"

She giggled slightly as she hopped back from the counter and turned her attention towards the two hungry youths at her doorstep. "Well... let's see... neither of you two are allergic to anything are you?"

Looking at each other in question, they both arched an eyebrow and shook their heads, indicating a "no" response.

"Okay, then, our early lunch special today is a toasted cheese and vegetable combo on whole wheat bread or honey nut bread. It comes with a drink of your choice from the ice box in the corner, and a desert of your choosing as well."

"That sounds good to me. I'll take one on wheat with..." Zero's blue eyes scanned the shelves of pastries below him. The only objects he recognized were closely related to cakes and breads, and he wanted to try something different. Running his finger across the left case in a searching action, he came across a semi-circular-shaped piece of sweet bread. Small squares dotted the top of the tiny loaf of yellowish bread and a light dousing of liquid sugar frosted the very top of the item that was labeled in Japanese as "Melon Bread."

"...a piece of 'melon bread.' What would you like, X? It's my treat."

"Hmm...I'll pass on the special and instead take a small vegetable panini and a salad with a piece of cheesecake."

The red hunter handed over his new ID card, which contained his Zenny credit chip and account information. Swiping the card without a second thought, the older woman handed it back to the white-gloved hand and began to prepare their items.

X and Zero strode over to the small refrigerator, a woosh of frigid air clouding the space between them. Stacked on the shelves were several bottled, canned, and Styrofoam-cupped drinks with labels in several languages on them. Picking up an oddly shaped bottle, X examined it with curiosity. It was capped off with a blue top, a curve at the top of the neck leading down to where the bottle flared out, the dozens of other bottles seeming a little more "normal" than the few like the one he held. He turned it around so that he could read the Japanese label printed on it. It was made by a soda company, with "RAMUNE" in large English letters across the front. Some of the ingredients puzzled X, but he decided upon getting it anyway. He backed away from the chilly icebox as his partner pulled a bottled "Coca Cola" from the icy shelf.

The two turned and faced the seating area. Despite the small size of the restaurant, it seemed to be a pretty popular place. All of the small, aged, wood tables were taken up by families, businessmen and businesswomen, and general members of the public alike. Turning their attention towards the large bay windows, they noticed a couple of small café-style tables on the street shaded by umbrellas that had gone unnoticed as they had entered the store.

"Shall we, X?"

The green-eyed reploid smiled and blushed slightly as he walked through the door that Zero held open for him, walking out into the warm sunlight. Finding an empty table to the left of the door, X took a seat as the other swiftly joined him.

They suddenly found that they were grateful for the shade, the early afternoon sun causing their boots, which hung outside of the shadow, to become hot. Wiping a minute amount of sweat from his brow, Zero proceeded to pick up the bottle opener attached to the table by a string and utilized it to open his soda pop. A small hiss sounded as the red lid clattered onto the steel-top table. X examined his own beverage, finding that it didn't seem to have a bottle cap, and he peeled off the plastic that surrounded the circular blue top. He took the bottle opener in his free hand and attempted to pull off the top. After a few minutes of failed attempts, his blue plastic topper refused to move and he sat staring at the cool, unopened beverage.

"What's wrong, X? Has your soft drink bested you?"

The shorter hunter sat staring at his drink as it gathered condensation. He refused to acknowledge Zero's comment as his slight anger was starting to get the better of him. Setting down the bottle opener, he reclined back into his white, painted steel chair in defeat.

"Ugh... I give up. Whoever designed this drink obviously didn't want me to get into it..."

"Hi, you two; I've got your trays ready for you," the elderly shopkeeper said with a smile as she closed the door with a foot, never dropping the tray in her hands, or the small stand that she held under her arm. X motioned to take the tray from the old woman, but she was faster than he was. Shifting the tray to one arm, she used her free hand and a foot to pull the stand out and set the tray of food on top.

"Thanks for the help, sonny, but I've been in this business a long time, and I've a way about doing things."

"That was very impressive for someone your age. I can see why so many come to this establishment," Zero commented, the older lady's familiar skill making an impression on him as she continued to serve her guests. Cloth napkins were placed down first, followed by white ceramic plates which held the sandwiches. X's salad was next, and each of their dessert items were doled out respectively. The smell of warm, freshly-prepared food filled their nostrils, causing Zero's stomach to grumble loudly. Smiling with a nod, he closed his eyes as he often did. "It would appear that your timing is as impressive as your table manners."

"You two be sure to let me know how your meal turns out. I'll be back for the plates in a--"

Her attention shifted towards X, who had picked up his Ramune bottle and was, once more, attempting to deduce a way to open it. Taking the bottle from his hands in a soft, yet stern manner, the old woman placed her thumb over the top of the hole in the blue cap and pressed down firmly. A small pop sounded as a glass ball dropped into the circular well that caught it below. X stared at her as a small light bulb went off in his head; he had forgotten to examine the opening in the bottle to see if there was anything blocking it. Feeling somewhat ashamed, he glared over at the other "cosplaying" human who had started laughing hysterically.

"Hahah! Oh man... X... haha... you should've seen the look on your face when she opened up that bottle! It was priceless!"

"Hmph. You just had an easy one, that's all..."

The old woman smiled softly as the two kept arguing back and forth about what had just transpired. Noiselessly picking up the trays and the small stand, she opened the door with her back and proceeded inward. Sitting the items down behind the counter, she looked out through the windows as the two happily ate together.

"Ah... to be young and in love again..."

* * *

"Ugh... I just wish that they had gotten a better picture of me for my ID..." Zero complained between bites of his sandwich, as he held the ID card up to see it.

"Oh, come now, Zero, it can't be all that bad," X said as he grabbed the ID from his partner's hand. It wasn't that it was a bad picture of the red hunter, per se. The lighting was fair, there was no grainy texture, and his hair looked fine.

The only thing that X could find wrong was the expression on Zero's face. "Ppppffft! Why did you frown so much when they took your picture?" the green-eyed X asked between small laughs.

"Hmph. It wasn't my fault. They were particularity busy today and I was just as impatient, so they let me use the kiddie ID photo area. However, it turned out that the stool is too low for someone of my height. It's not fun having to squat like that, you know."

"Still... what I can't understand is why they'd think that I was older than you..."

"What do you mean, Z?"

"Look at your ID, what does your age say when you switch over to the classified 'human' menu?"

X pulled his ID from a rectangular, card-sized, metallic blue container attachment that had been affixed to his hip plate. Entering in a few commands and disengaging some of the security locks on the touch screen surface of the ID, the reploid information on him blacked out and a new human ID screen was pulled up. The picture screen remained blank, a notice on it reminding him to use the backside of the ID to input his picture at his convenience. That aside, everything else was there: height, eye color, hair color, ethnicity, etc. Scrolling down to the age information, X was a little surprised when he found they had estimated his age to be twenty-three.

"Twenty-three? I'm sure that I'm at least 30!"

"Apparently, the hospital used our physical appearances along with blood samples to try and estimate our age for the ID. I'm listed as 25 solar years of age."

"Well... it's over and done with now, so we can cross that off of our list. What else do we have left to do?"

"Well..." Zero reclined backwards in his chair, which had its front legs off the ground as Zero used his left foot and the back two legs to balance. He scratched the side of his chin slightly in thought, trying to recall what Alia had told him earlier.

"...we should still get some supplies for the apartment. Though... after this episode, I'm beginning to think that buying human items while parading as a reploid isn't..."

"...such a good idea? I think I remember saying that same line to you a few times last night... I'm surprised that you seem to hear it better when it's you talking, rather than me."

"Yeah... well... I wasn't in my right mind to listen to you anyway."

"Oh, so you actually _do_ listen?"

"...Not really."

"Anyway..."

"...Anyway, I think that we should just order what we can and have it delivered to the dorm for now. That way, we can order things without giving out our identities or names. I can have Alia direct the transporters to beam the items into our rooms so that no one else notices them. As for things like clothes and such... I think it would be a good idea for us to go out of uniform to shop for those items. We should have enough clothing to last us through tomorrow."

"You don't think anyone's going to notice us, do you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't count on it. We're in Japan, after all; if a little old lady can think that we're cosplaying 'famous' reploids, I doubt anyone will question us. After all, we did get the additional human information that HQ put on our ID cards for a reason. We'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right. Are you ready to go then?"

The blonde-haired youth finished off his last succulent piece of melon bread and brushed a few crumbs off of his armor.

"You know, if being human means that I get to taste great food like this, I think I can put up with it."

X let out a chuckle as he, in turn, dusted off his own armor and piled some of the used plates onto one large pile.

"So I take it you boys enjoyed my cooking?"

The old woman had returned with a plastic basin in one hand to collect the dishes. She placed it on the table as the two hunters stood to help her with the clean up.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable."

"The salad was great, and everything tasted really fresh. And... uh... thank you for helping with my soda earlier..."

"It's no problem, dearie... Did you want me to take care of that bottle of yours?"

X looked down at his blue-labeled bottle, the small glass glinting with the now high noon light.

"No... I think I'll keep it. It's very interesting and it'll remind me of this place and the day that I've had."

The old woman smiled warmly as she finished loading up the dirty dishes and turned her attention towards wiping down the table with a slightly wet cloth. Her work finished, she nodded towards Zero to open the door for her as she picked up her gray bin full of dishes.

"Come back again, boys; it's refreshing to see such passion for heroes and youthful love between you two."

She then disappeared inside her cobblestone shop, leaving the two hunters alone with their thoughts.

"Heh, well, she sure is lively..."

"Yeah… what time do you have, X?"

Closing his eyes, X engaged the time function interface, the navy blue lettering of his itemized list bold against the green background. Listening to the small voice that read the time aloud, he found it to be... twelve hundred hours and forty-five minutes.

"Oh shoot, Z! It's fifteen minutes until our follow-up appointments at the hospital! We need to hurry over there before we're late."

With a frown, Zero stared back towards their parked ride chasers, the possibility of some more fun with X having to wait.

"Alright, last one to the ride chasers has to do dishes for a week!"

"H-hey, Zero! Wait for me!"

Zero was off in a flash as X raced along after him.

* * *

Author's notes: Here's chapter 7. There was so much more that I wanted to put into this chapter but, I didn't want to make it seem too long. I'm a particular fan of how the beginning doesn't start off as a full blown out fight, or one of those "OMG let's be boyfriends!" scenes. I feel that it was just in the realm of realism without seeming cheesy.

I've now got an awesome beta reader (DigitalPhantom). All thanks for corrections and better overall read-ability belong to her. She's also got a good MMX fic called Felicity that's well worth checking out.

As per usual, updates will come and go with time and effort that I have within me to put them together.

-Rachel out.


End file.
